Loud Music Parody Sequel
by danielsamuels128
Summary: A sequel to "Loud Music Parody". The old version had a bit of a problem, so this will be an updated one with new chapters coming soon.
1. Chapter 1 - Ain't No Mountain

**Prologue**

Remember the fanfiction _Loud Music Parody_? Well, with so many songs out there, I thought it would be cool to extend the story by adding a few more. We already know that Luan Loud and the McBride family already knows about it. This time, what if Leni, the loud siblings' parents, some of their other friends, Ronnie Anne and the Casa Grande family found out? Here's how I think it would look like.

**Chapter One- Ain't No Mountain High Enough**

** Luna comes in and see her parents, Rita and Lynn Sr. **

**"Hey mom. Hi dad" she said. **

**"Hey Luna" Rita said back. "What is this?" L**

**una told her she and Lincoln have been playing around with different songs in this studio. **

**"That sounds like fun" Lynn Sr. said. **

**"It is" Luna replied. "Some of our friends got involved as well. You 2 want in?" **

**Rita and Lynn Sr. decided to go for it. They already had a song in mind.**

**Lynn Sr.**

Listen baby, ain't no mountain high

Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby

If you need me call me no matter where you are

No matter how far don't worry baby

Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry

You don't have to worry

**Chorus**

'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you babe

**Rita**

Remember the day I set you free

I told you you could always count on me darling

From that day on, I made a vow

I'll be there when you want me

Some way, some how

**Chorus**

'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you babe

**Rita**

Oh no darling

No wind, no rain

Or winters cold can stop me baby, na na baby

**Lynn Sr.**

'Cause you are my goal

If you're ever in trouble

I'll be there on the double

**Both Rita and Lynn Sr.**

Just send for me, oh baby, ha

My love is alive

Way down in my heart

Although we are miles apart

If you ever need a helping hand

I'll be there on the double

Just as fast as I can

**Chorus**

Don't you know that there

Ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you babe

Don'tcha know that there

Ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

Ain't mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

"**That was totally amazing" Luna said. **

**Both of her parents thanked her. **

**"Doesn't it just take you back, honey?" Lynn Sr. asked. **

**"Sure does" Rita answered. "I'm so glad I'm with you dear". **

**The 2 then gave each other a kiss to remember. Luna thought she should get a picture, but got interrupted when Lincoln, Clyde and Sam came in. Leni and Luan were there with them. We already know Luan found out, so how did Leni find out? That'll be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - I'll Be There

**Chapter Two: I'll Be There**

**We last left with Lincoln, Clyde and Sam coming into the room. Leni and Luan were there with them. After saying hi to each other, Rita asked "what's gotten into you guys?" Luan answered "everyone's still teasing Lincoln at school". "And Lynn and Lola won't stop calling him Mr. unlucky loud" Leni added. "It's really bringing him down" Clyde said. Lincoln went over to hug his parents. "It's going to be okay" Lynn Sr. said. "Hey Leni, Luan, Luna, get in here". He suggested the Loud family do a cover of the Jackson 5 to cheer up Lincoln. While his family were on vocals, the others covered the music.**

**Rita**

You and I must make a pact

We must bring salvation back

Where there is love, I'll be there (I'll be there)

**Leni**

I'll reach out my hand to you

I'll have faith in all you do

Just call my name and I'll be there (I'll be there)

**Lynn Sr. and Luna**

I'll be there to comfort you

Build my world of dreams around you

I'm so glad that I found you

I'll be there with a love that's strong

I'll be your strength

I'll keep holdin' on (holdin' on)

Yes I will, yes I will

**Luan**

Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter

Togetherness, girl, is all I'm after

Whenever you need me, I'll be there (I'll be there)

**Rita**

I'll be there to protect you (yeah baby)

With unselfish love that respects you

Just call my name, I'll be there (I'll be there)

**Lynn Sr. and Luna**

I'll be there to comfort you

Build my world of dreams around you

I'm so glad that I found you

I'll be there with a love that's strong

I'll be your strength

I'll keep holdin' on

Ooh ooh ooh

Yes I will (holdin' on, holdin' on)

Yes I will

**Luan**

If you should ever find someone new

I know he better be good to you

'Cause if he doesn't

I'll be there (I'll be there)

**Chorus**

Don't you know baby I'll be there

I'll be there I'll be there

Just call my name, I'll be there (I'll be there)

Just look over your shoulders honey, ooh!

I'll be there, I'll be there,

Whenever you need me, I'll be there (I'll be there)

Don't you know baby

I'll be there, I'll be there

Just call my name, I'll be there (I'll be there)

Oh oh oh oh I'll be there, I'll be there

**The song ended with a smile back on Lincoln's face. "Thanks guys" he said. "That really makes me feel better". "Anything for a friend" Clyde replied to him. "We're just so sorry you had to put up with this" Rita said. "I agree" Lynn Sr. commented. "If only you guys came to us sooner, we could've stepped up and helped". "We knew you wouldn't believe Lincoln" Leni told them. "We weren't so sure you would believe us either". "We believe you, now" Rita said. "But what about Lynn and Lola?" Luna asked. "We'll handle that part" Lynn Sr. said.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Blood on the Dance Floor

**Chapter Three: Blood on the Dance Floor**

**Then, on Saturday, Lincoln and Clyde ran into Lucy Loud. "Hey Lucy" Lincoln said. "Hey guys" Lucy said back. "Where are you guys sneaking off to?" Lincoln replied to Clyde "she's one of my nicer sisters. The 2 of us can trust each other". At the music studio, Lucy couldn't believe what she saw. "So, this is why you've been spending so much time with Luna?" "Yep" Lincoln answered. "You know, since you're here, what song you want to perform here?" Lucy suggested Michael Jackson and the boys were totes agreeing to join.**

**Lucy**

She got your number

She know your game

She put you under

It's so insane

**Clyde**

Since you seduced her

How does it feel

To know that woman

Is out to kill

**Lucy**

Every night stance is like takin' a chance

It's not about love and romance

And now you're gonna get it

Every hot man is out takin' a chance

It's not about love and romance

And now you do regret it

**Lincoln**

To escape the world I've got to enjoy that simple dance

And it seemed that everything was on my side

(Blood on my side)

**Clyde**

She seemed sincere like it was love and true romance

And now she's out to get me

And I just can't take it

Just can't break it

**Chorus**

Susie got your number

And Susie ain't your friend

Look who took you under

With seven inches in

Blood is on the dance floor

Blood is on the knife

Susie's got your number

And Susie says its right

She got your number

**Lincoln**

How does it feel

To know this stranger

Is out to kill

**Lucy**

She got your baby

It happened fast

If you could only

Erase the past

**Clyde**

Every night stance is like takin a chances

It's not about love and romance

And now you're gonna get it

Every hot man is out takin' a chance

It's not about love and romance

And now you do regret it

**Lincoln**

To escape the world I got to enjoy this simple dance

And it seemed that everything was on my side

(Blood on my side)

**Clyde**

It seemed sincere like it was love and true romance

And now she's out to get me

And I just can't take it

Just can't break it

**Chorus**

Susie got your number

And Susie ain't your friend

Look who took you under

With seven inches in

Blood is on the dance floor

Blood is on the knife

Susie got your number

You know Susie says its right

Susie's got your number

Susie ain't your friend

Look who took you under

She put seven inches in

Blood is on the dance floor

Blood is on the knife

Susie's got your number

Susie says its right

**Lincoln**

It was blood on the dance floor

(blood on the dance floor)

It was blood on the dance floor

(blood on the dance floor)

It was blood on the dance floor

(blood on the dance floor)

It was blood on the dance floor

(blood on the dance floor)

**Clyde**

And I just can't take it

The girl won't break it

Ooo...

**When the song ended, Lucy thanked the boys for letting her take part. "No problem Lucy" Lincoln said. The 3 of them hugged it out. 5 seconds later, "is what ever scary madness you're up to done for?" they winced. "Who could that be?" Lincoln asked. "I don't know" Clyde answered. We've been too busy with that song to notice. Who is it? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 -We Are Family

**Chapter Four: We Are Family**

**The mysterious voice from the previous chapter ended up being Lincoln's friend, Ronnie Anne Santiago. The entire Casa Grande family was with her. After saying hi to each other, the Casa Grandes wanted to know what they were doing. Lincoln answered, "Our friend, Luna, showed us this studio. We've ben singing ever since we first found out. You guys want to join?" They wanted to, so they went inside the booth. The Casa Grandes even knew what song they wanted to do first.**

**Chorus**

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up everybody and sing

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up everybody and sing

**Carlota**

Everyone can see we're together

As we walk on by

(And) and we fly just like birds of a feather

I won't tell no lie

**Frida**

all of the people around us they say

Can they be that close

**Bobby**

Just let me state for the record

We're giving love in a family dose

**Chorus**

We are family (Hey, y'all)

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up everybody and sing (sing it to me)

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up everybody and sing

**Ronnie Anne**

Living life is fun and we've just begun

To get our share of this world's delights

**Carlos**

(High) high hopes we have for the future

And our goal's in sight

**Hector**

no, we don't get depressed

Here's what we call our golden rule

**Carlota and Ronnie Anne**

Have faith in you and the things you do

You won't go wrong, oh no

This is our family jewel

**Chorus**

We are family (hey, sing it to me)

I got all my sisters with me

We are family (oh, I can hear you now)

Get up everybody and sing

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family (get up, get up y'all)

Get up everybody and sing

We are family (I got all my sisters with me)

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up everybody and sing (Get up and sing it to me)

We are family

I got all my sisters with me (we're having fun)

We are family

Get up everybody and sing

Get up, get up, get up and sing it to me

Oh, I can't hear you y'all

Oh, have faith in you and the things you do

Hey hey, oh hey hey hey

Get up, get up y'all

Oh, hey hey hey

I got my sisters with me

Everybody, hey hey hey

Get up, get up and sing it to me

**Bobby**

We're having fun

Life, life has just begun for me

Me, me and my family

Get up, get up and sing it

Sing it, sing it, sing it, sing it to me

**Ronnie Anne**

Yeah, we're back together like birds of a feather

Get up, come on y'all

**Chorus**

We are family (yeah, sing it to me)

I got all my sisters with me

We are family (yeah)

Get up everybody and sing (get up and sing it to me)

We are family (we're having lots of fun now)

I got all my sisters with me (get up and sing it sing it to me)

We are family (yeah)

Get up everybody and sing

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family (we're family)

Get up everybody and sing

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family (I got my sisters with me)

Get up everybody and sing

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family (we're family)

Get up everybody and sing

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up everybody and sing

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up everybody and sing

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up everybody and sing

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up everybody and sing

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

I got all my sisters and sing

"**That was amazing" Lincoln said to the Casa Grandes. Ronnie Anne thanked him. "We had fun". Carlota had a new suggestion. "Is it okay if me, Bobby, Hector and Ronnie Anne stay in here for a bit longer?" she asked. The Casa Grandes agreed to it, so everyone except those 4 exited. Lincoln wanted to know why. "That's what we want to know" another mystery voice said. Who's the mystery voice now?**


	5. Chapter 5 - Livin La Vida Loca

**Chapter Five: Livin La Vida Loca**

**This time, when Lincoln turned around, the mysterious voice ended up being his dad. However, both of his parents returned. "Hey mom" he started. "I see you and dad are back". "Yeah" Lynn Loud Sr. said. "Hey Casa Grandes. What are you guys doing here?" "Just visiting for the weekend" Rosa said. "Me, Bobby, Hector and Ronnie Anne are about to do a Latin American jam if you want to join us" Carlota said. Both of Lincoln's parents joined in.**

**Bobby**

She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls

I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall

**Hector**

She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light

She's got a new addiction for every day and night

**Lynn**

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.

She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain

like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

**Chorus**

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!

Livin la vida loca, Come on!

She's livin la vida loca.

**Rita**

Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel

**Carlota**

She took my heart and she took my money

she must've slipped me a sleeping pill

**Ronnie Anne**

She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne

Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same

Yeah, she'll make you go insane.

**Chorus**

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!

Livin la vida loca, Come on!

She's livin la vida loca.

**Lynn**

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.

She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain

like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

**Chorus**

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!

Livin la vida loca, Come on!

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!

Livin la vida loca, Come on!

She's livin la vida loca.

"**Oh my god!" Rita said after the song ended. "I never had this much fun before in a while." "Me neither" Lynn replied. "How'd you know that would be a perfect song for you?" Hector answered, "well, we're a Latin American family, so of course, we would find a song with Latin American Music". Everyone saw how that would make sense. The Casa Grandes then left to tell the others. No doubt Leni, Luan, Lucy and Luna would act with no surprise, but how will the others react? What do you think? The end.**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Preview of What

**Chapter Six- The Preview**

This is just a preview of what is to come. After making that previous fanfiction, I took some time to look over it. It had me thinking, with so many songs out there, why not make more? Also, the one who inspired me to do this- Pirohiko Baltazar- is still trying to find ideas for his version, which is the original. While the songs that are gonna be in my fanfiction could potentially be good suggestions, what do you think? In the meantime, let's continue starting with Shaeril McBrown's request. Also, with the holiday season getting into the swing, do you have any holiday themed requests? It's fair game until December 22. After that, those types of requests will close.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bury A Friend

**Chapter Seven- Bury a Friend**

One Wednesday afternoon, Luan was with her friend, Benny and her sister, Luna. They were walking into the studio Luna was telling Benny about. After the 3 of them said hi to Sam and the McBrides, they wanted to know what was wrong with Luan. After she told them, Sam replied "that's horrible." "I know" Luan said. Howard McBride then suggested "well, I heard music can make you smile. Wanna sing your feelings out?" "I guess" Luan said. With Luna, Sam and the McBrides on music, Luan sang this from Billie Eilish.

What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me?

What are you wondering? What do you know?

Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?

When we all fall asleep, where do we go?

Come here

Say it, spit it out, what is it exactly

You're payin'? Is the amount cleanin' you out, am I satisfactory?

Today, I'm thinkin' about the things that are deadly

The way I'm drinkin' you down

Like I wanna drown, like I wanna end me

Step on the glass, staple your tongue (ahh)

Bury a friend, try to wake up (ah ahh)

Cannibal class, killing the son (ahh)

Bury a friend, I wanna end me

I wanna end me

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna end me

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna

What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me?

What are you wondering? What do you know?

Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?

When we all fall asleep, where do we go?

Listen

Keep you in the dark, what had you expected?

Me to make you my art and make you a star

And get you connected?

I'll meet you in the park, I'll be calm and collected

But we knew right from the start that you'd fall apart

'Cause I'm too expensive

Your talk'll be somethin' that shouldn't be said out loud

Honestly, I thought that I would be dead by now (Wow)

Calling security, keepin' my head held down

Bury the hatchet or bury your friend right now

For the debt I owe, gotta sell my soul

'Cause I can't say no, no, I can't say no

Then my limbs all froze and my eyes won't close

And I can't say no, I can't say no

Careful

Step on the glass, staple your tongue (ahh)

Bury a friend, try to wake up (ah ahh)

Cannibal class, killing the son (ahh)

Bury a friend, I wanna end me

I wanna end me

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna end me

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna

What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me?

What are you wondering? What do you know?

Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?

When we all fall asleep, where do we go?

The music ended. "I didn't expect Luan to sing anything like that," Clyde said. "I can't help it" Luan replied. "That mean kid really hurt my only brother. I just wish I knew how to cheer him up." Benny then suggested "can I help?" "What?" Luan asked.


	8. Chapter 8 - You Got A Friend In Me

**Chapter Eight- You Got a Friend In Me**

"Yeah" Harold told her. "He is your best friend." Clyde then added "and actually, I know how it feels. Lincoln's my best friend. Both you and him have me and Benny as friends." Benny then said "hey people. Clyde and I are gonna do Randy Newman next." The others knew where those two were going, so they started to play the music while Benny and Clyde sang this to Luan.

[Verse 1] {Benny}

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead

And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed

You just remember what your old pal said

Boy, you've got a friend in me

Yeah, you've got a friend in me

[Verse 2] {Clyde}

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got troubles, and I've got 'em, too

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

We stick together and we see it through

'Cause you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

[Bridge] {Benny}

Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am

Bigger and stronger too, maybe

{Clyde}

But none of them will ever love you the way I do

It's me and you, boy

[Verse 3] {Chorus}

And as the years go by

Our friendship will never die

You're gonna see, it's our destiny

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

After the music ended, Luan smiled and said "you guys are right. Thank you. All of you." Clyde then replied "I think I speak for all of us when it comes to saying how much of a pleasure it is." Benny then said "come on guys. Let's go find a way to cheer up Lincoln." As a result, they all left to go make him feel better.


	9. Chapter 9- The Sweet Escape

**Chapter Nine- The Sweet Escape**

A few days later, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago returned for the weekend. Ronnie Anne even brought her friend, Sid Chang, with her. Bobby was spending time with Lincoln and Clyde, so Ronnie and Sid found some of the Loud sisters. It was Lori, Luan, Luna and Lucy with them. "So" Lori started asking. "What's this you wanna show me?" At the studio, Lori asked "so this is why you've been spending so much time with Lincoln, Luna?" "Yep" Luna said. Lori then asked "do you think Ronnie Anne and I can do a number to show how sorry we are for being mean to Lincoln?" Luna answered "sure, get in there." It was like girls' night at the studio. With Luna, Lucy and their gal pals- Sam, Tabby and Carol on instruments, Luan, Lori and Ronnie Anne sang their apologies out to this.

**Lori: **If I could escape I would but, first of all, let me say

I must apologize for acting stank and treating you this way

**Lori and Ronnie Anne: **'Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor

It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator

Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold'

**Chorus: **If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world

And I could be your favorite girl forever, perfectly together

Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet'

(The sweet escape)

If I could be sweet

(Sorry boy)

I know I've been a real bad girl

(I'll try to change)

I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever

We can make it better

Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet'

(Sweet escape, sweet escape)

I want to get away to our sweet escape

I want to get away, yeah

**Ronnie Anne: **You held me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point

Come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint

**Luan: **Come on let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around

Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground

So baby, times get a little crazy

I've been getting a little lazy waiting on you to come save me

**Luan and Ronnie Anne: **I can see that your angry by the way that you treat me

Hopefully you don't leave me, wanna take you with me

**Chorus: **If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world

And I could be your favorite girl forever, perfectly together

And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet'

(The sweet escape)

If I could be sweet

(Sorry boy)

I know I've been a real bad girl

(I'll try to change)

I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever

We can make it better

And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet'

(Sweet escape, sweet escape)

**Lori and Ronnie Anne: **If I could escape, if I could escape

**Luan: **'Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor

It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator

Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold'

**Chorus: **If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world

And I could be your favorite girl forever, perfectly together

And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet'

(The sweet escape)

If I could be sweet

(Sorry boy)

I know I've been a real bad girl

(I'll try to change)

I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever

We can make it better

And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet'

(Sweet escape, sweet escape)

I want to get away to our sweet escape

I want to get away, yeah

The music faded out. Ronnie Anne then asked "do you think Lincoln will forgive us for how mean we've been?" Luna commented "I know he will." Lucy told them she had to leave. The others understood and waved goodbye, but just as Lucy left, guess who walked in seconds later.


	10. Chapter 10 - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Chapter Ten- Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

It was Girl Jordan, Ruby and Stella. After saying hi to one another, Girl Jordan asked "what is this place?" Lori told them "some music studio Luna's been coming to. Thanks to her, 6, if not, 7 of my siblings know along with several of their friends." Ruby asked "can we join?" Luan answered "sure. Us girls can so make it fun." Lori then said "speaking of girls having fun, that gives me an idea for what jam us girls can do." While Lori, Ronnie Anne, Girl Jordan, Sam and Ruby were on vocals, the other girls were on instrumentals. The gal pals got to jam out to this.

Music Starts-Long Instrumental

**Ronnie Anne: **I come home in the morning light

My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"

Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones

And girls, they wanna have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun

**Lori: **The phone rings in the middle of the night

My father yells, "What you gonna do with your life?"

Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one

But girls, they wanna have fun

Oh girls just want to have

**Sam: **That's all they really want

Some fun

**Ronnie Anne and Sam: **When the working day is done

Oh girls, they wanna have fun

Oh girls just wanna have fun (girls, they wanna, wanna have fun, girls wanna have)

Instrumental Break

**Ruby: **Some boys take a beautiful girl

**Ruby and Girl Jordan: **And hide her away from the rest of the world

**Girl Jordan: **I want to be the one to walk in the sun

Oh girls, they wanna have fun

Oh girls just wanna have

**Lori: **That's all they really want

Some fun

**Ronnie Anne and Sam: **When the working day is done

Oh girls, they wanna have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun (girls, they wanna, wanna have fun, girls wanna have)

**Chorus: **They just wanna, they just wanna (girls)

They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girl (girls just wanna have fun)

Girls just wanna have fun

They just wanna, they just wanna

They just wanna, they just wanna (girls)

They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girl (girls just wanna have fun)

Girls just want to have fun

**Sam: **When the working

When the working day is done

Oh when the working day is done, oh girls

Girls, they wanna have fun, everybody

**Chorus: **They just wanna, they just wanna (girls)

They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girls (girls just wanna have fun)

Girls just want to have fun

**Ruby: **When the working

When the working day is done (they just wanna, they just wanna)

Oh when the working day is done, oh girl (girls just wanna have fun)

Girls just wanna have fun (they just wanna, they just wanna)

The music faded out. "That was fun" Girl Jordan commented. "You said it J" Tabby replied. Stella then commented "I totally forgot how much fun music can be." "Me too" Ruby said. "Us girls should do it again sometime soon." Lori then commented "I'll be there." "I bet we all will" Ronnie Anne said. Everyone else agreed.


	11. Chapter 11 - Sneak Peak Volume 2

**Chapter Eleven- Sneak Peak Volume 2**

I can tell all of you are enjoying this. Shaeril McBrown, if you're reading this, your request was Chapter 7 of this fanfiction. I gave everyone a heads up about it in Chapter 6. Right now, after going on a little break, I'm moving on to one of Knox's requests. Also, the next few chapters will tie in as one. In other words, it'll be like one big chapter broken into different parts. Also, with the holiday season starting, I'm looking for holiday themed requests. I'll show you what I mean in one of the next few chapters since I might not have been clear enough the first time I made the announcement.


	12. Chapter 12- I'm Still Standing

**Chapter Twelve- I'm Still Standing**

Later that evening, the Loud siblings' parents said they can go visit their friends for a sleepover. Half of them knew the perfect place. At the studio, they greeted and hugged their friends, who were pumped to see them. Lola asked "so this is where you've been?" "Yep" Luna said. "My bandmates and I set up the sleepover to get you over here to check it out." Lincoln commented "I can't wait. I'm so ready to get my jam on." Lori replied "then get in there. One fan's requesting you do a song from Elton John." He did. While Luna and her bandmates handled instrumentals, Lincoln sang this from Elton John.

You could never know what it's like

Your blood like winter freezes just like ice

And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you

You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use

And did you think this fool could never win

Well look at me, I'm coming back again

I got a taste of love in a simple way

And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Once I never could hope to win

You starting down the road leaving me again

The threats you made were meant to cut me down

And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

You know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

After the song ended, Clyde commented "oh yeah. That has to be one of the perfect songs for you Lincoln." Lincoln thanked the others before telling them "I just love jamming out here." Luan commented "as in peanut butter and jamming?" Everyone busted out laughing. "Good one Luan" Girl Jordan said. Clyde commented "yeah. I haven't heard anything as funny as that in a while." "As funny as what?" he winced. Who is the mysterious voice asking that question. Stay tuned to find out.


	13. Chapter 13- Rudolph The Reindeer

**Chapter Thirteen- Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer**

The mysterious voice was Howard McBride. He and Harold wanted to make sure Clyde was okay. After saying hi, Lincoln said "hey McBride fathers. What brings you boys over?" Howard told them "we wanted to make sure Clyde was okay." Harold added "and we brought pizza and drinks for your sleepover. We'll just leave them on the table." Harold then asked "did you guys find out what you'll be doing for the holiday season?" Howard replied "yeah. We're now near the end of November, which means people are getting started on the season." Joey suggested "how about holiday music." Clyde replied "brilliant. Come on dads, you 2, Bobby and Lincoln can help." With Luna, Lucy and their gal pals- Sam, Tabby and Carol on instruments, Bobby, Lincoln and the McBrides led the way in singing this from The Temptations.

**Bobby: **You know there's Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen

**Howard: **Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen

**Lincoln: **Oh, but do you recall

The most famous reindeer of all?

**Howard: **Whoa

His name is

**Chorus: **Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer

Had a very shiny nose

And if you ever saw it

You would even say it glows

**Harold: **All of the other, other, other reindeer

Used to laugh and call him names

They never let poor Rudolph

Join in any reindeer games

**Chorus: **Then one foggy Christmas Eve

You know (Santa came to say)

(Hey Rudolph)

**Lincoln: **You, with your nose so bright

**Howard:** Come on, come on, come on

Come on and guide my sleigh tonight

**Clyde: **Then how the reindeer loved him

As they shouted out with glee (hey Rudolph)

Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer

You'll go down in history

**Bobby: **Then one foggy Christmas eve

**McBride Family: **Santa came to say

(Hey Rudolph)

You, with your nose so bright

**Harold: **Come on, come on, come on, come on and guide my sleigh tonight

**Chorus: **Then how the reindeers loved him

As they shouted out with glee (hey Rudolph)

Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer

You'll go down in history

Hey, Rudolph, come on and guide my sleigh

Ooh, Rudolph, come on and guide my sleigh

Hey, hey, Rudolph, come on and guide my sleigh tonight

Hey, hey, Rudolph, won't you guide my sleigh

As the song ended, Bobby thanked the McBride family for helping out. "No problem" Harold said. "We just didn't want you guys to forget" Howard said. "Hope you guys sleep well tonight." "We will" Ronnie Anne said. Howard then asked "is that Lincoln's soulmate?" "Oh come on," Clyde said. "Lincoln's sisters got you guys in this too." Harold replied "just Howard. But I want you to stop calling Lincoln and Ronnie Anne boyfriend-girlfriend. All of you before I tell all of your parents. Understand?" They did. "Thank you" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both said together. Harold and Howard then wished everyone goodnight as they walked off. The sleepover part of this fanfiction will return after this weekend long break.


	14. Chapter 14- Jingle Bell Rock

**Chapter Fourteen- Jingle Bell Rock**

Greetings. Sorry the break took longer than expected. As of December 1st, 2019, I'm bursting with stress over finals. Luckily, I'm back to get this moving a bit more. So, before the break, the kids were reminded that the holiday season is starting.

"You know" Lucy said. "I don't mind keeping the holiday jams going."

"Me neither" Stella said. "In fact, holiday music is a great way to get others in the mood for that time of year."

Ronnie Anne suggested "mind if Sid and I join in?"

Lori answered "sure. Bobby, Clyde, Lincoln, let's get in there with them."

With Ronnie Anne, Sid, Lori, Bobby, Lincoln and Clyde on lead vocals, Luna and her bandmates handled instrumentals. They all jammed out to this holiday classic from Bobby Helms.

**Clyde: **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

**Chorus: **Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun

**Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: **Now the jingle hop has begun

**Sid: **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

**Sid and Bobby: **Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air

**Chorus: **What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh

**Clyde and Lori: **Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

**Chorus: **Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet

That's the jingle bell rock

**Bobby and Ronnie Anne: **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bell chime in jingle bell time

**Lincoln and Lori:** Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air

**Chorus: **What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh

**Lori: **Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

**Ronnie Anne:** Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet

**Chorus: **That's the jingle bell

That's the jingle bell

That's the jingle bell rock

When the song ended, Lola commented "that was fun. I could groove to that jam all night."

"Me too" Clyde said.

Ruby then said "hey. Before we continue with all these fun jams, let's go indulge in that pizza before it gets cold." The others agreed.

"Good thing we brought a lot of paper plates and napkins," Bobby said.

While enjoying the pizza and drinks, Girl Jordan asked "so, Ronnie Anne, how long are you and Bobby gonna be here?"

"Just for the weekend" Ronnie Anne answered. She then wanted to know why.

Clyde told her "so you and Bobby can help decorate the studio for the holiday season." Both Bobby and Ronnie Anne agreed to helping which made everyone happy.


	15. Chapter 15- I'll Be There For You

**Chapter Fifteen-I'll Be There For You a.k.a. Friends TV Theme**

**A short time later, Lincoln then said "hey Lola. There's this picture online saying you like show tunes." **

**Lola commented "I saw it too. Why bring it up?" **

**Lincoln replied "there's one show tune out there no one can forget." **

**With Clyde, Sid Chang, Luna and Girl Jordan on instruments, Lincoln led vocals in this classic show tune.**

So no one told you life was gonna be this way

Your job's a joke, you're broke

Your love life's D.O.A

It's like you're always stuck in second gear

When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month

Or even your year, but

I'll be there for you

(When the rain starts to pour)

I'll be there for you

(Like I've been there before)

I'll be there for you

('Cause you're there for me too)

You're still in bed at ten

And work began at eight

You've burned your breakfast, so far

Things are going great

Your mother warned you there'd be days like these

But she didn't tell you when the world has brought

You down to your knees and

I'll be there for you

(When the rain starts to pour)

I'll be there for you

(Like I've been there before)

I'll be there for you

('Cause you're there for me too)

No one could ever know me

No one could ever see me

Seems you're the only one who knows

What it's like to be me

Someone to face the day with

Make it through all the rest with

Someone I'll always laugh with

Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah

It's like you're always stuck in second gear

When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month

Or even your year

I'll be there for you

(When the rain starts to pour)

I'll be there for you

(Like I've been there before)

I'll be there for you

('Cause you're there for me too)

I'll be there for you

I'll be there for you

I'll be there for you

('Cause you're there for me too)

** When the song ended, Lola commented "amazing. I knew I loved show tunes, but that one's the one for all." **

**Clyde replied "I agree. I'm not sure if there's any song out there that can beat that one jam."**

** "At least no 90s jam" Sid replied. What does she mean by that? Stay tuned to find out as that will conclude this multichapter part to the story. A part I like to call _The Sleepover that Started the Holiday Season_.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Kim Possible Theme

**Chapter Sixteen- Kim Possible Theme Song**

** Alright everyone. This chapter will conclude _The Sleepover that Started the Holiday Season_, which is a multichapter part to the fanfiction. We left off with the gang believing no jam will beat the Friends TV theme, but Sid said "At least no 90s jam". What does she mean by that? **

**"I'll show you" she said. "Lola, Leni, Ronnie Anne, come on. You girls can help me." **

**With Clyde, Luna and her bandmates on instruments, Sid, Lola, Leni and Ronnie Anne led the vocals to this.**

**Sid: **Ooohh yeahh yeah

I'm your basic average girl

And I'm here to save the world

You can't stop me

Cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble

**Lola: **There is nothin I can't do

When danger calls

Just know that I am on my way

**Leni: **It doesn't matter where or

When there's trouble

If ya just call my name

Kim Possible

**Chorus: **Call me, beep me if ya

Wanna reach me

When ya wanna page me it's okay

I just can't wait until I hear

My cell phone ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything's gonna be alright

Whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if ya

wanna reach me

**Ronnie Anne: **Message clear, I am here

(Let me reassure you)

I'm never gonna leave you alone

(I am on my way)

**Leni: **You can always count on me

When it gets stuck I'll help you see

I will help you find your way

(Help you find your way)

**Lola: **It doesn't matter where or

when there's trouble

If ya just call my name

**Chorus: **Call me, beep me if ya

wanna reach me

When ya wanna page me it's okay

I just can't wait until I hear

my cell phone ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything's gonna be alright

Whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if ya

wanna reach me

Call me, beep me if you

wanna reach me

If you wanna page me it's okay

**Sid: **Doesn't matter where

Doesn't matter when

I will be there for ya til the very end

**Leni: **Danger or trouble

I'm there on the double

**Lola: **You know that you always can call

Kim Possible

Yeaahh yeaah

**Chorus: **Call me, beep me if ya

wanna reach me

When ya wanna page me it's okay

I just can't wait until I hear

my cell phone ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything is gonna be alright

Whenever ya need me,

whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if ya

wanna reach me

When ya wanna page me it's okay

I just can't wait until I hear

my cell phone ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything is gonna be alright

whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if ya

wanna reach me

**After the song ended, Lola said to Sid, "unbelievable. Thank you Sid. That is one moment I'm never going to forget." **

**"Me neither" Lori said. "You literally got all of us girls dancing." **

**Leni then asked "you think we'll be able to have this type of sleepover again one day?" **

**They all wanted to do it again. **

**"Maybe we can do it for Christmas" Lincoln said. **

**They were all up for it. With that, the conclusion of _The Sleepover that Started the Holiday Season_, which is a multichapter part to the fanfiction has arrived. Leave likes and reviews below, and also, do you have a Christmas themed request? You have until December 22nd to send one to me. Other than that, happy holidays to all and to all a goodnight.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Merry Christmas by NSYNC

**Chapter Seventeen- Merry Christmas Happy Holidays**

Merry Christmas people. It may be December 25th where I live, but in this story, we have jumped to the last weekend before Christmas in Royal Woods. The Loud, McBride and Casagrande families are coming together for another one of their fun sleepovers. It was originally supposed to be the kids, but a snowstorm has the adults trapped at the studios with them. "Guess we're stuck here tonight" Howard McBride said. Everyone was able to forgive them. "Well" Carlota said, the booth still has power. We can play a few jams." The others agreed to it. While the McBrides were on instrumentals, everyone else did vocals while jamming to this Christmas jam from Nsync. Here's Merry Christmas Happy Holidays.

**Chorus: **Merry Christmas (yeah)

Merry Christmas (Merry Christmas)

Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays

Ooh yeah!

**Carlos: **We've been waiting all year for this night

When the snow is glistening on the trees outside

And all the stockings are hung by the fireside

Waiting for Santa to arrive

**Lynn Sr.: **And all the love will show

'Cause everybody knows

It's Christmas time and

All the kids will see

The gifts under the tree

It's the best time of year for the family

**Casagrande family: **It's a wonderful feeling (hey, yeah, yeah)

Feel the love in the room

From the floor to the ceiling

It's that time of year

Christmas time is here

**Loud Family: **And with the blessings from above

God sends you his love

And everything's okay

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

**Chorus: **Oh yeah

Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays

Oh

**Lincoln: **Bells are ringing

It's time to scream and shout (scream and shout)

**Ronnie Anne: **And everybody's playing 'cause school's out

Celebrating the special times we share

**Lori and Bobby:** Happiness, 'cause love is in the air

And all the love will show

'Cause everybody knows

It's Christmas time and

**Maria and Hector: **All the kids will see (will see)

Gifts under the tree (the tree)

It's the best time of year for the family

**Casagrande family: **It's a wonderful feeling (wonderful feeling)

Feel the love in the room

From the floor to the ceiling (oh yeah)

It's that time of year (that time of year)

Christmastime is here (ooh, yeah)

**Loud family: **And with the blessings from above

God sends you his love

And everything's okay

**Chorus: **Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

Merry Christmas (Merry Christmas)

Merry Christmas

And Happy Holidays

Ooh

Merry Christmas (oh yeah)

Merry Christmas

And Happy Holidays

**Luna and Carlota: **No matter what your holiday

It's a time to celebrate

And put your worries aside (worries aside)

**Rita and Rosa: **And open up your mind (open up your mind)

See the world right by your side

It's Christmastime

**Chorus: **Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas (ooh yeah)

Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays (sing it everybody!)

Merry Christmas (come on, now)

Merry Christmas (Let me hear ya)

Merry Christmas

And Happy Holidays

**Casagrande family: **It's a wonderful feeling

Feel the love in the room

From the floor to the ceiling (oh yeah)

It's that time of year (that time of year)

Christmas time is here (oh yeah)

**Loud family: **And with the blessings from above (oh, woah)

God sends you his love (oh yeah)

And everything's okay (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays (come on, now)

**Chorus: **Merry Christmas (let me hear ya)

Merry Christmas

And Happy Holidays

Merry Christmas (Merry Christmas)

Merry Christmas (oh, yeah, yeah)

Merry Christmas (ye-yeah)

And Happy Holidays

Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas (come on, now)

Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays (Happy Holidays)

As the song ended, Carlota commented "that was fun. I'm so glad we came." "Me too" Ronnie Anne replied. "Thanks for inviting us Lincoln." Lincoln replied "no problem Ronnie. I just feel sorry about how long the storm's gonna leave us trapped in the studio." Luna replied "don't feel bad bro. BTW, I know what'll make you feel better. I turned our project in last week and it got an A+." Everyone did feel better. "That's great Luna" Bobby commented. "Thanks" Luna replied. "Now all we have to do is figure out what we can do with the studio." Rita commented "I guess now we can come and have fun whenever we want." Everyone agreed to it.


	18. Chapter 18- Proud Family Theme

**Chapter Eighteen- Proud Family Theme**

A short while later, Lynn Sr. had something about Lola on his mind. He knew had to let Lola know what about her he was actually thinking. "Hey Lola" he said. "What up dad?" Lola asked. "There's this thing online." Lola replied "about me loving show tunes? I know, we did a couple show tunes a few weeks ago." Lori commented "I do remember. Lincoln did the one for 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S.' and Ronnie Anne, Lola and Leni did the 'Kim Possible' one." Carlota replied "I love Kim Possible. What are you Louds thinking?" "You wanna do one with us dad?" Lola asked. "Let's go" Lynn Sr. said. As a result, the Loud family got up there and did vocals while some of the Casagrandes helped with instrumentals. Here's the Proud Family theme song.

**Leni, Lucy and Lana:**

The...

Proud...

Family...

What?

**Lola**:

You and me will always be tight (Be tight)

Family every day and night (Day and night)

Even when you start acting like a fool (Fool)

You know I'm loving every single thing you do (Fo)

**Lincoln: **I know that I can always be myself (Myself)

Around you more than anybody else (Anybody else)

Everyday as I'm heading off to school

You know there's no one I love as much as you

**Chorus**:

Family

A family

Proud family

**Rita**:

They'll make scream!

They'll make you wanna sing!

**Chorus**:

It's a family thing

A family

Proud, Proud family

**Lori**:

Proud Family

They'll push your buttons!

They'll make you wanna...

**Chorus**:

Hug 'em

A family

A family

Proud, Proud family

**Lynn Jr. and Lynn Sr.**:

I sleep tight, knowing that you're there (Knowing that you're there)

I look around me, you're everywhere (Everywhere)

In my heart and even in my soul (In my soul)

You know I take you every single place I go (Place I go go)

**Lola: **Everyday, i'm hangin' with my friends (my friends)

Got school, but when the day ends!

I wanna feel the love I know is really true.

**Lincoln, Luan, Rita and Lynn Sr.**:

I only wanna feel how I feel when I'm with you.

**Chorus**:

Family

A family

Proud family

**Luan**:

They'll make scream!

They'll make you wanna sing!

**Chorus**:

It's a family thing

A family

Proud, Proud family

**Lynn Sr. and Rita**:

Proud Family

They'll push your buttons!

They'll make you wanna...

**Chorus**:

Hug 'em

A family

A family

Proud, Proud family

**Lisa and Leni**:

You and me will always be tight (Be tight)

Family every day and night (Day and night)

Even when you start acting like a fool (Fool)

You know I'm loving every single thing you do (Do)

**Lincoln and Luan: **I know that I can always be myself (Myself)

Around you more than anybody else (Anybody else)

Everyday as I'm heading off to school

You know there's no one I love as much as you

**Chorus**:

Family

A family

Proud family

**Rita**:

They'll make scream!

They'll make you wanna sing!

**Chorus**:

It's a family thing

A family

Proud, Proud family

**Rita**:

Proud Family

They'll push your buttons!

They'll make you wanna...

**Chorus**:

Hug 'em

A family

A family

Proud, Proud family

After the music ended, Lynn Sr. commented "now that was a show tune I hope this family never forgets." Lola replied "I don't think any of us will. This is gonna be the best Christmas ever." Frida Puga replied "if you don't mind me butting in, I think this might be the first Christmas where 3 families are together instead of just 2." Howard McBride said to the Louds "she's right, and it makes me feel even more festive." "Me too" Harold said. "I don't think any of us can wait for Christmas to come" Lincoln said. "We're gonna have so much fun." No one could wait for the big day.


	19. Chapter 19- Black or White

**Chapter Nineteen: Black or White**

Greetings. Hope you're having a great start to the new year. It is now the first Friday of the new year in Royal Woods, Michigan. Royal Woods High School let their students out early. Lincoln's older sisters: Leni, Lori, Luan and Luna were in the studio with their friends: Joey, Becky, Benny and Sam. Lincoln came angrily marching into the section where you sing, slamming the door behind him. His friend, Clyde, followed behind him. After saying hi, Leni asked Lincoln "what's the 411 today?" In an angry tone, Lincoln answered "it's not even a whole week into the new year and already, the fact that I'm like a loser is making me outrageously exasperated. He was able to calm down long enough to ask if they can let him do a solo jam. "Let's get jamming" Sam said. With the others on instrumentals, Lincoln handled vocals. Here's "Black or White" by Michael Jackson.

I took my baby on a Saturday bang

Boy is that girl with you?

Yes we're one and the same

Now I believe in miracles

And a miracle has happened tonight

But, if you're thinkin' about my baby

It don't matter if you're black or white

They print my message in the Saturday Sun

I had to tell them I ain't second to none

And I told about equality and it's true

Either you're wrong or you're right

But, if you're thinkin' about my baby

It don't matter if you're black or white

I am tired of this devil

I am tired of this stuff

I am tired of this business

Sew when the going gets rough

I ain't scared of your brother

I ain't scared of no sheets

I ain't scared of nobody

Girl, when the going gets mean

Protection

For gangs, clubs, and nations

Causing grief in human relations

It's a turf war on a global scale

I'd rather hear both sides of the tale

See, it's not about races

Just places, faces

Where your blood comes from

Is were your space is

I've seen the bright get duller

I'm not going to spend my life being a color

Don't tell me you agree with me

When I saw you kicking dirt in my eye

But, if you're thinkin' about my baby

It don't matter if you're black or white

I said if you're thinkin' of being my baby

It don't matter if you're black or white

I said if you're thinkin' of being my brother

It don't matter if you're black or white

Ooh, ooh

Yea, yea, yea now

Ooh, ooh

Yea, yea, yea now

It's black, it's white

It's tough for you to get by (yeah, yeah, yeah)

It's black, it's white

It's black, it's white

It's tough for you to get by (yeah, yeah, yeah)

It's black, it's white

The music came to a close. Lincoln was no longer feeling exasperated after singing that fun jam. "Thanks guys" he said. "I'm really starting to feel better, now that my anger is gone, and sorry about storming into the studio like that." Sam responded, "it's all good Lincoln. Anything for a friend like you. Besides, you ain't the only one who occasionally want to storm into a favorite room with an angry look." The others agreed. Now, I know what a lot of you might be asking. Why did Lincoln storm in there with an angry look on his face? The answer will be in the next chapter. Stay tuned for that.


	20. Chapter 20- You Are Not Alone

Now that Lincoln has calmed down, Lincoln's sisters and their pals wanted to know why he stormed into the studio like that. After a brief flashback, he said "oh yeah. I remember why, but if you want the details of the story you should ask Chandler." "Chandler!?" His sisters asked with shocked looks on their faces. "The mean kid at school?" Clyde asked. "Who tripped you in the cafeteria and called you a stupid white haired loser?" Luan asked. "He's bullying you again?" Leni asked. Lincoln nodded his head. "I still feel like he and the others are right when they say I should just give up on my life. What part of it is it even worth if I have no one by my side and will forever be alone?" Everyone gasped in fear. "That's totes not true!" Leni said. The others got an idea. While the others were on instrumentals, Lincoln's sisters, along with Clyde, did vocals to this heartwarmer from Michael Jackson. Here's "You Are Not Alone".

[Instrumental break]

[Verse 1] [Lori and Leni]

Another day has gone

I'm still all alone

How could this be

You're not here with me

You never said goodbye

Someone tell me why

Did you have to go

And leave my world so cold

[Pre-Chorus] [Luan and Clyde]

Every day I sit and ask myself

How did love slip away

Something whispers in my ear and says

[Chorus]

That you are not alone

I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay

But you are not alone

I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

But you are not alone

[Luna and Lori]

'Lone, 'lone

Why, 'lone

[Verse 2] [Leni, Luan and Clyde]

Just the other night

I thought I heard you cry

Asking me to come

And hold you in my arms

I can hear your prayers

Your burdens I will bear

But first I need your hand

Then forever can begin

[Pre-Chorus] [Lori and Luna]

Every day I sit and ask myself

How did love slip away

Something whispers in my ear and says

[Chorus]

That you are not alone

I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay

But you are not alone

I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

But you are not alone

[Bridge] [Clyde and Leni]

Whisper three words and I'll come running

And girl you know that I'll be there

I'll be there

[Chorus to fade]

That you are not alone

I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay

But you are not alone

I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

But you are not alone

[Outro sung over the Chorus] [Clyde and Luna]

For you are not alone

Not alone oh

You are not alone

You are not alone

Say it again

You are not alone

You are not alone

Not alone, Not alone

If you just reach out for me girl

In the morning, in the evening

Not alone, not alone

You and me not alone

Oh together together

Not not being alone

Not not being alone

Once the song ended, everyone came over to Lincoln and hugged him. "You see, Lincoln" Lori said to him. "You are not alone." Clyde added "and there always will be someone out there by your side." "Exactly" Luan said. "You don't have to hide your feelings from us." Luna replied "you can come to your friends and especially us for anything that's getting you down." Leni added "we'll always be there for you little bro." "Thanks," Lincoln said. "I'm so glad I have great friends and sisters like you." The hugs continued in this heartwarming moment. What other songs should I do? What ideas do you have? Oh, and be sure to tell Pirohiko-Baltazar. Some of the songs and ideas we have, along with the ones in my version, he could use too. That's the end for now, but there will be more in the coming future.


	21. Chapter 21- Straight Up

**Chapter Twenty One: Straight Up**

This, along with the next one, are 2 of the songs not mentioned in my other story: Luan and Benny 30 Day OTP Challenge. At the studio, Lori's friend, Carol, asked the others "hey. I saw this cool picture of Leni and Luan online. What was that song those 2 were singing? It sounded really fun?" "We know what picture you're talking about" Luan said. "Totes yeah" Leni commented. "You want us to show you what song we were singing in that picture?" "Let me help with instrumentals and you got a deal". The deal was accepted. With that, Carol, Clyde, Becky and Luna did instrumentals while Leni and Luan did vocals. Here's "Straight Up" by Paula Abdul.

[Verse 1] [Luan]

Lost in a dream

I don't know which way to go

(Ah-let me say it now)

If you are all that you seem

Then baby, I'm movin' (Movin') way too slow

[Pre-Chorus] [Leni]

I've been a fool before

Wouldn't like to get my love caught in the slammin' door

How about some information, please?

[Chorus]

Straight up, now tell me

Do you really wanna love me forever? (Oh, oh, oh)

Or am I caught in a hit-and-run?

Straight up, now tell me

Is it gonna be you and me together? (Oh, oh, oh)

Or are you just havin' fun?

[Verse 2] [Leni]

Time's standing still

Waiting for some small clue

(Ah-let me tell ya now)

I keep getting chills

When I think your love (When I think your love) is true

[Pre-Chorus] [Luan]

I've been a fool before

Wouldn't like to get my love caught in the slammin' door

How about some information, please?

[Chorus]

Straight up, now tell me

Do you really wanna love me forever? (Oh, oh, oh)

Or am I caught in a hit-and-run?

Straight up, now tell me

Is it gonna be you and me together? (Oh, oh, oh)

Or are you just havin' fun?

[Bridge] [Leni and Luan]

You are so hard to read

You play hide-and-seek

With your true intentions

If you're only playin' games

I'll just have to say

Abb-b-b-bye, b-b-b-bye

[Breakdown]

Do, do you love me?

(Do, do you love me, baby?)

Do, do you love me?

(Do, do you love me? Ah-hey, baby!)

Do, do you love me?

(Do, do you love me, baby?)

C'mon now, do, do you love me?

(Do, do you love me?)

Ah-tell me, baby

[Pre-Chorus - Extended] [Leni and Luan]

I've been a fool before

Wouldn't like to get my love caught in the slammin' door

Are you more than hot for me

Or am I a page in your history book?

I don't mean to make demands

But the word and the deed go hand in hand

How about some information, please?

(Please, please, ah, please, please)

[Chorus]

Straight up, now tell me (Tell me)

Straight up, now tell me (Tell me)

Straight up, now tell me (Tell me)

Straight up, now tell me

Straight up, now tell me

Straight up, now tell me

Do you really wanna love me forever? (Oh, oh, oh)

Or am I caught in a hit-and-run?

Straight up, now tell me

Is it gonna be you and me together? (Oh, oh, oh)

Or are you just havin' fun?

Straight up, now tell me

Do you really wanna love me forever? (Oh, oh, oh)

Or am I caught in a hit-and-run?

Now tell me

Is it gonna be you and me together? (Oh, oh, oh)

Or are you just havin' fun?

"Wow" Clyde said. "Now I see why that picture of the 2 of you online have you singing that song. You must be big time fans of that girl". "We are totes true fans" Leni said. Luan added "last week, we tried getting tickets to one of her concerts, but we got straight up knocked down by the Chang family". Everyone couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry you lost the contest" Maria Santiago said to them. "It's alright" Luan said. "Yeah" Leni commented. "She ended up stopping at our house and she gave us a private concert for the whole family. It was a blast to remember." Bobby then said "It almost makes you wish music would be like how it was back in the 70s and 80s again." "Please" Benny commented. "There are some out there who say the 2000s are where it's at when it comes to music". What does he mean by that? Stay tuned to find out because that will lead to the other of these 2 songs not mentioned in my other story: Luan and Benny 30 Day OTP Challenge.


	22. Chapter 22- Don't Stop Movin'

**Chapter Twenty Two: Don't Stop Movin'**

We last left off with Bobby commenting "It almost makes you wish music would be like how it was back in the 70s and 80s again." It then led to Benny making an argument by saying "Please. There are some out there who say the 2000s are where it's at when it comes to music". "Let me guess" Ronnie Anne said. "You're one of those people." "Yep" Benny said. "I'll prove it. Lori, Luan, Bobby and Lincoln, you wanna help?" Those 4 decided to play along and help him. With Luan, her bandmates and Clyde on instrumentals, Benny, Lori, Luan, Bobby and Lincoln led vocals to this song from 2001. Here's "Don't Stop Movin" by S Club 7.

[Intro] [Lincoln]

Don't stop movin' to that funky, funky beat

Don't stop movin' to that funky, funky beat (Yeah, c'mon)

Don't stop movin' to that funky, funky beat (Oh)

Don't stop movin' to the S Club beat

[Verse 1: Benny]

DJ got the party started, there's no end in sight

Everybody's movin' to the rhythm that's inside

It's a crazy world, but tonight's the right situation

Don't get left behind

I can feel the music movin' through me everywhere

Ain't no destination, baby, we don't even care

There's a place to be if you need the right education

Let it take you there

[Pre-Chorus: Lori (with Bobby)]

And just go with the magic, baby

I can see it there in your eyes (I can see it there in your eyes)

Let it flow, stop the waiting

Right here on the dance floor is where you gotta let it go

[Chorus: All]

Don't stop movin', can you feel the music?

DJ's got us going around, 'round

Don't stop movin', find your own way to it

Listen to the music

Taking you to places that you've never been before

Baby, now

[Interlude] [Lincoln]

Don't stop movin' to that funky, funky beat (Oh)

Don't stop movin' to the S Club beat (Yeah yeah yeah)

[Verse 3: Bobby]

You can touch the moment, almost feel it in the air

Don't know where we're goin', baby, we don't even care

Ain't no mystery, just use your imagination

Let it take you there

[Pre-Chorus: Luan (with Bobby)]

And just go with the magic, baby

I can see it there in your eyes (I can see it there in your eyes)

Let it flow, stop the waiting

Right here on the dance floor is where you gotta let it go

[Chorus: All (with Luan)]

Don't stop movin', can you feel the music?

DJ's got us going around, 'round (Don't stop movin')

Don't stop movin', find your own way to it

Listen to the music

Taking you to places that you've never been before

Baby, now

[Interlude] [Lincoln]

Don't stop movin' to that funky, funky beat (Uh, uh)

Don't stop movin' to that funky, funky beat (Yeah, c'mon)

Don't stop movin' to that funky, funky beat (Don't stop movin')

Don't stop movin' to the S Club beat

[Bridge: Lori (with Bobby)]

Forget about your fears tonight

Listen to your heart, let's just touch the sky (Listen to your heart)

No need to reason why

Just listen to the sound, let it make you come alive

[Chorus: All]

Don't stop moving, can you feel the music?

DJ's got us going around, 'round (Luan: Don't stop movin')

Don't stop movin, find your own way to it

Listen to the music (Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Don't stop moving, can you feel the music?

DJ's got us going around, 'round (Luan: Don't stop movin')

Don't stop movin'; find your own way to it

Listen to the music

Taking you to places that you've never been before

Baby, now

[Outro] [Lincoln]

Don't stop movin' to that funky, funky beat

Don't stop movin' to that funky, funky beat

Don't stop movin' to that funky, funky beat

Don't stop movin' to the S Club beat

"Well" Lincoln said. "You gotta admit. The 2000s was the decade of 'new generation of music' decade". Maria commented "I bet we can all agree that over half the fun and value of music slowly disappeared after the 2000s." "You know it" Carlota said. "Some of the music we have today is just, well." She then stuck her tongue out in disgust. Most of the others did too. Even they can agree that some of today's music is nothing but a pile of garbage. The key word is some, not all. Hope you enjoyed this. Don't worry. There is going to be more in the coming future.


	23. Chapter 23- Superhero

It was another lovely Friday afternoon. Lincoln's school was let out early. 2 of his older sisters: Leni and Luan ran into Clyde at the studio. "Hey Clyde," Leni said. "Hey girls," Clyde said. "What's with the down look?" Luan asked. Clyde answered, "Lincoln never came to school. He's too afraid that Chandler will bully him again." Leni commented, "while we were at our own school enjoying the day? What kind of sisters are we?" Clyde replied, "it's not too late to fix this. You 2 wanna help?" "Sure," Luan said. "What'cha got?" After whispering it to them, Clyde told his dads and Luna. While they handled instrumentals, Clyde, Leni and Luan did vocals. Here's "Superhero" by Ross Lynch.

**Clyde:** Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

**Luan: **It's okay to let it go

You don't have to be so brave

Take a chance if someone else

Is gonna sweep in and save the day

**Leni: **You don't have to face your fears alone

'Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know

**Chorus (Clyde and Luan): **Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

**Leni: **Take off your mask, put down your guard

Don't need a symbol on your chest

It's all right for once to play

The damsel in distress

**Luan: **You're gonna use up all your strength

Trying to be so strong

Don't have to shoulder all the weight

Together we can take it on

**Clyde and ****Leni****: **You don't have to face your fears alone

(You're not alone, baby)

'Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know, oh

**Chorus: (Leni and Luan): **Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

Woah woah oh

Woah woah oh

Let me be your super hero

Woah woah oh, yeah yeah

Woah woah oh

**Luan: **Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

Yeah

**Chorus ****(Leni)**: Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

(I won't go)

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

(I'll pick you up, baby)

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

Yeah, I can be your superhero

You know I will, baby

Woah woah woah oh oh

Let me be your superhero

When the song ended, little did they know Lincoln was there listening. "You really mean it?" he asked. Leni, Clyde and Luan came out and hugged him. "We totes mean it," Leni said. Luna came over and said, "no bully's gonna mess with our little brother," before joining in the group hug. "Thanks," Lincoln said. "That means a lot coming from friends and sisters like you." It does mean a lot.


	24. Chapter 24 - Sneak Peak Volume 3

Hey everyone. I'm back. I thought this was going to be my only week off from college, but thanks to the coronavirus, I might be trapped at my own house for the rest of the semester. Anyway, just avoiding that, I want to get to why I'm really here. We are over halfway through March, and it has me thinking up this creative idea. This is because March is Women's History Month. Over the next few to several chapters, there's going to be a special tribute to all the female music artists every generation has come to grow up with and love for life. The chapter after this one will give you a taste of what I'm talking about. Do you have a favorite female artist you want to see plugged into my story. It can be any female artist from Gladys Knight to Katy Perry. From Etta James to Britney Spears. Tell me what song from which female artist you wanna see me plug in and I might do it. Like I said earlier, the chapter after this one will give you a taste of what I'm talking about.


	25. Chapter 25 - Respect

Lincoln and Clyde were entering the studio when they saw Leni, Luan and Luna. "Hey girls," Lincoln said. "Hey boys," Luan said. "Ready ladies?" "You know it," Leni said. Their mom was with them along with Luna's bandmates and Benny's mom. "What's going on here?" Lincoln asked. His mom answered, "a little tribute to the ladies who know how to make a hit song." With Luna and her bandmates on instrumentals, Both Lincoln and Benny's moms, along with Leni and Luan handled vocals. Here's Respect by Aretha Franklin.

Music Starts

**Luan**

What you want

Baby, I got it

What you need

Do you know I got it?

**Rita Loud (With Benny's mom)**

All I'm askin'

Is for a little respect when you get home (just a little bit)

Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home

(Just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)

**Leni and (Rita Loud)**

I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone

Ain't gonna do you wrong 'cause I don't wanna

All I'm askin'

Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)

Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)

Yeah (just a little bit)

**Rita and (Luan)**

I'm about to give you all of my money

And all I'm askin' in return, honey

Is to give me my propers

When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)

Yeah, baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)

When you get home (just a little bit)

Yeah (just a little bit)

**Instrumental Break**

**Benny's mom (With Luan)**

Ooh, your kisses

Sweeter than honey

And guess what?

So is my money

All I want you to do for me

Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re, re)

Yeah baby (re, re, re, re)

Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)

When you get home, now (just a little bit)

**Chorus (Leni and Luan)**

R-E-S-P-E-C-T

Find out what it means to me

R-E-S-P-E-C-T

Take care, TCB

Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me)

A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me)

Whoa, babe (just a little bit)

A little respect (just a little bit)

I get tired (just a little bit)

Keep on tryin' (just a little bit)

You're runnin' out of fools (just a little bit)

And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit)

(Re, re, re, re) when you come home

(Re, re, re, re) 'spect

Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit)

And find out I'm gone (just a little bit)

**Music fades out**

Lincoln and Clyde were amazed. "That was awesome," Clyde said. "Totally," Lincoln said. "I wish the rest of my family was as respectful to me as you are." They all gave Lincoln a hug to remember. "Thanks guys," Lincoln said. "No problem son,: RIta said. "You'll always have respect from us."

**What other songs do you want me to plug in? Let me know in the comment/review box below. Other than that, stay safe from the coronavirus, make the most of your time off and have a happy Women's History Month.**


	26. Chapter 26- Friendship Train

Recordings for this next batch of songs have been done in advance because the coronavirus pandemic forced the gang to shut the studio down for a little while.

On video, Leni, Rita and Luna Loud were talking to Luna's bandmates as well as the Casagrandes. "So," Rita said. "Is this how it's gonna be?" Everyone agreed that it was gonna be like that for the time being. Carlota commented, "I was so looking forward to doing more jams with you. Sam replied, "We still can. My bandmates and I already got the music. Who's up for a little Gladys Knight?" Frida Puga commented, "I love Gladys Knight."

While Sam and her bandmates were on instrumentals, the others were on vocals. Here's Friendship Train by Gladys Knight.

[Verse 1] [Leni and Rita Loud]

Calling out to everyone across the nation

Said the world is in a desperate situation

Stealing, burning, fighting, killing

Nothing but corruption

It looks like mankind in on the eve of destruction

Oh yes it is now people let me tell you now

We've got to learn to live with each other

No matter what the race, creed or color

I just got to tell you what the world needs now

Is love and understanding get aboard the friendship train

Everybody shake a hand make a friend now

Listen to us now, we're doing our thing

On the friendship train

[Verse 2] [Ronnie Anne and Maria Santiago]

We've got to start today to make tomorrow

A brighter day for our children

Oh calm down people now we can do it

I can prove it but only if our hearts are willing

Now get aboard the friendship train

Everybody, shake a hand, shake a hand

[Verse 3] [Carlota and Frida Puga Casagrande]

Yes I'm talking about the friendship train

It don't matter what you look like

People or who you are

If your heart is in the right place

In the right place

Talking about the right place

You're welcome aboard now

[Verse 4] [Rita Loud and Maria Santiago]

This train stands for justice

This train stands for freedom

This train stands for harmony and peace

This train stands for love

Come on get on the friendship train

People listen to me now

Harmony is the key my sisters and brothers

Oh yes it is I say

Harmony is the key my sisters and brothers

People can't wait cause another day might be too late

Come on get on the friendship train

Music Fades

"That was fun," Maria said to the others. "I know," Frida Puga commented. "Wouldn't it be cool if we can do this every day?" "We are," Leni said. "The studio's closed because of that vicious outbreak, remember?" "Yeah," Frida Puga commented. "Well, until we meet over video chat again." With that, they all said goodbye, thus ending the video chat.

AN: Sorry for being out for so long. Not only did I have more school work to do, but I also had to run essential errands for my mom and sister. I wish I was getting paid for it, but I guess not. In addition, like I said, recordings for this next batch of songs have been taped in advance. You're still open to let me know what songs you wanna see in my story.

Remember, the song has to be from a FEMALE artist.

Other than that, stay safe from the coronavirus, and make the most of your time off.


	27. Chapter 27- Firework

**Chapter Three- Firework**

**This one has been a request by Knox for a long time, and I'm finally getting around to it. Sam, Luna, Rita and the McBride family were video chatting. "Hey guys," Sam said. The others said hi back. "You know," Rita said. "I've been looking over the comments for a while. One of them wants one of us to Sing a bit of Katy Perry". "I noticed," Harold said. "We'd be glad to help". With the McBride family on instrumentals, Sam and Rita did vocals with Sam going first. Here's Firework by Katy Perry. Knox, this one's for you.**

Music starts

[Verse 1] [Sam]

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin

Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?

Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you?

'Cause there's a spark in you

[Pre-Chorus] [Rita]

You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

[Chorus]

'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe

[Verse 2] [Rita]

You don't have to feel like a waste of space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow

And when it's time, you'll know

[Pre-Chorus] [Sam]

You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

[Chorus]

'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe

[Bridge] [Rita and Sam]

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through

[Chorus]

'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe

[Outro] [Rita and Sam]

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Music fades

**"That was fun," Sam said to the others. "I agree," Rita commented. "On the other hand, it's during times like this one where I wish to do a solo song." "Maybe you can," Howard said to her. The others were confused. What do you think Howard means by that? Stay tuned to find out.**


	28. Chapter 28 - Sunshine and Summertime

**Chapter Four- Sunshine and Summertime**

**When we last left, Sam and Rita were talking to the McBride family. After that glorious duet with Sam, Rita told them, "it's during times like this one where I wish to do a solo song." "Maybe you can," Howard said to her. The others were confused. "Clyde, Harold and I saw that thing online," Howard replied. "You're into country music, right?" "Well," Rita started answering. "It is a favorite cup of tea for me." "Then let's do it," Harold said. Rita went solo on vocals while the others were on instrumentals. Here's Sunshine and Summertime by Faith Hill.**

Music starts.

[Verse 1]

We've got barefoot ladies and tricked out mercedes

And people getting crazy on the boulevard

We've got classic colas and ice cold corona's

And big pool parties in the backyard

[Chorus]

I said hey, that's the way we do it

New friends and blue skies that never end

Hey, that's the way we like it

Good times, sunshine and summertime

Instrumental break 1

[Verse 2]

You'll see straw sombreros and T-Top Camero's

And stereos blasting in the parking lot

You'll see rock hard bodies and bikini hotties

And everybody's got it going on and showing what they've got

[Chorus]

I said hey, that's the way we do it

New friends and blue skies that never end

Hey, that's the way we like it

Good times, sunshine and summertime

Instrumental break 2

[Bridge]

I said hey everybody, can't you feel the rhythm now?

Hey everybody, don't you wanna party?

Hey everybody, can't you feel the rhythm now?

Hey everybody, don't you wanna party?

[Chorus]

I said hey, that's the way we do it

New friends and blue skies that never end

Hey, that's the way we like it

Good times, sunshine and summertime

Hey, that's the way we do it

New friends and blue skies that never end

Hey, that's the way we like it

Good times, sunshine and summertime

Good times, sunshine and summertime

Good times, sunshine and summertime

Music outro

**"****Wow," Rita said. "That's one moment I'll always treasure." "Glad you liked it," Howard said. "We have to go," Clyde told them. "It's almost dinner time for us." Sam commented, "okay. Talk to you later." All 5 of them said goodbye to one another. Keep tuning in for more, and don't forget to leave suggestions for me. Remember, female artists only until further notice.**


	29. Chapter 29 - I'll Always Remember You

This, along with the next one, goes out to everyone who were supposed to be graduating this year, as well as to those who lost friends and other loved ones due to the pandemic. Leni and Carlota were chatting with Luna and the McBrides. "So," Howard started. "Are you feeling okay?" "I wish," Carlota said. "Bobby and I are leaving for college soon." "What's so bad about that?" Clyde asked. "We're leaving our families behind," Carlota said. "I'm not ready for that". Leni commented, "Lori's leaving soon as well. I'm not ready to say goodbye either." Harold asked, "anyway a bit of music can help?" Carlota and Leni got an idea. While they lead vocals, the McBrides handled instrumentals. Here's **I'll Always Remember You **by Miley Cyrus.

Music Starts

[Verse 1] [Leni]

I always knew this day would come

We'd be standing one by one

With our future in our hands

So many dreams, so many plans

I always knew after all these years

There'd be laughter, there'd be tears

But never thought that I'd walk away

With so much joy but so much pain

And it's so hard to say goodbye

[Chorus] [Carlota and Leni]

But yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on

I'm so thankful for the moments

So glad I got to know ya

The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph

And hold you in my heart forever

I'll always remember you

[Verse 2] [Carlota]

Another chapter in the book

Can't go back, but you can look

And there we are on every page

Memories I'll always save

Up ahead, only open doors

Who knows what we're heading towards

I wish you love, I wish you luck

For you, the world just opens up

But it's so hard to say goodbye

[Chorus] [Carlota and Leni]

Yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on

I'm so thankful for the moments

So glad I got to know ya

The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph

And hold you in my heart forever

I'll always remember you

[Bridge] [Leni and Carlota]

Every day that we had, all the good, all the bad

I'll keep them here inside

All the times that we shared, every place, everywhere

You touched my life

Yeah, one day we'll look back, we'll smile, and we'll laugh

But right now we just cry

'Cause it's so hard to say goodbye

[Chorus] [Leni and Carlota]

Yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on

I'm so thankful for the moments

So glad I got to know ya

The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph

And hold you in my heart forever

I'll always remember you

I'll always remember you

I'll always remember you

Music fades

"I guess that does make us feel a little better," Leni said. Little did she and the others know that Lori, Luna, Luan, Frida Puga and Ronnie Anne joined nearly halfway through the song. "Hey guys," Ronnie Anne said. After saying hi back, Luna commented, "we heard your singing. Is everything okay?" Howard answered, "Lori and Carlota are off to college soon, and somebody's not ready to say goodbye yet." How will this new video chat end? Stay tuned to find out.


	30. Chapter 30 - Vitamin C's Friends Forever

Everyone from the video chat during the previous song understood how hard it must be to say goodbye to the ones each individual loves so much. That was when Lori got an idea. She, Leni, Luna and Ronnie Anne invited their moms, Sid and her mom, Jackie, Mandee, Carol, Sam and her bandmates to the chat. After saying hi to one another, Jackie asked, "what's up?" Frida Puga answered, "we heard some of you are leaving for college soon, and some of us aren't ready to say goodbye." Leni added, "yeah. I don't wanna lose my friends." Sam commented, "of course you won't." "Yeah," Maria Santiago said. We're friends forever." Carol replied, "this reminds me of that Vitamin C song." The others knew what she was talking about. With Luna and Sam's bandmates and the McBrides on instrumentals, everyone else did vocals. Here's **Vitamin C's Friends Forever**.

[Verse 1] [Jackee, Mandee, Carol, **(Luna)**, Maria and Ronnie Anne]

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

Keep thinking times will never change

Keep on thinking things will always be the same **(Be the same)**

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it right now cause you don't have another day **(Another day)**

'Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

These memories are playing like a film without sound

And I keep thinking of that night in June

I didn't know much of love, but it came too soon **(Came too soon)**

And there was me and you, and then we got real blue

Stay at home talking on the telephone with me

We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared

Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair

And this is how it feels

[Chorus] [All]

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever

[Verse 2] **(Sid and Becca Chang)**, [Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Rita Loud]

So if we get the big jobs, and we make the big money

When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?

Still be trying to break every single rule **(Every rule)**

Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?

Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with a tan?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye **(Goodbye)**

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

And this is how it feels

[Chorus] [All]

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever

[Bridge] [Carlota and Frida Puga]

La, la, la, la...

Yeah, yeah, yeah

La, la, la, la...

We will still be friends forever

[Instrumental Break]

[Verse 3] [**(Sam)**, Ronnie Anne, Becca and Frida Puga]

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there?

Can we make it somehow? **(Somehow)**

I guess I thought that this would never end

And suddenly, it's like we're women and men

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?

Will these memories fade when I leave this town?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye **(It's not goodbye)**

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

[Chorus] [All (Leni)]

As we go on (Ooh)

We remember (We remember)

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever (Come whatever)

We will still be (We will always be friends)

Friends forever

As we go on (As we go on)

We remember (Yeah)

All the times we (Yeah)

Had together (Ooh)

And as our lives change

Come whatever (Come whatever)

We will still be (Hey, yeah)

Friends forever

As we go on (We will always)

We remember (We will always remember)

All the times we

Had together (yeah)

And as our lives change (As our lives change)

Come whatever

We will still be (Always remember)

Friends forever (Ooh)

Music fades out

"Totally awesome," Sam said. "I agree", Clyde commented. "Hey, you guys okay?" Carlota and Frida Puga were hugging close the same way the Loud sisters were doing with their mom. "Guess none of my kids are ready to say goodbye yet," Rita said. Jackie and Carol started showing some tears as well. "I don't think any of us are," Carol said. "It can be really scary for some people," Becca Chang commented. "I heard," Rita said. This video chat will continue in a future fanfic.

Author's note: Like I said earlier, This, along with the previous one, goes out to everyone who were supposed to be graduating this year, as well as to those who lost friends and other loved ones due to the pandemic. Lately things have been getting rougher by the minute of every single day. Many people believed each individual is falling into anxiety and depression because they thought each one will be alone for life. That is not the case. The 2 of you know what that you just read, and might have also sang along to, was to show no one is never alone. Stay safe, keep smiling to the skies above, and may every individual who passed away rest in peace.


	31. Chapter 31- Locomotion by Kylie Minogue

I'm back after a summer hiatus. Unfortunately, with Lori soon going to college, this will be one of the last few songs added with her in it. However, it promises to be good. Ronnie Anne, Carlota, Sid and Adelaide were video chatting with the McBrides and the Loud sisters.

"What are you doing, Adelaide?" Sid asked.

"Dancing like a train with Lily," she answered.

Soon, the others were dancing along.

"This train dance is fun," Lori said.

"I know," Lisa commented.

"Hold up," Clyde said. "My family knows the perfect music for your little train dance."

With Luna and the McBrides on instrumentals, Lori, Leni, Sid, Adelaide and Ronnie Anne were on vocals. Here's the dance craze, The Locomotion in the style of Kylie Minogue.

Instrumental intro

[Intro] [Leni]

The loco-motion, the loco-motion

[Verse 1] [Sid and Adelaide]

Everybody's doing a brand new dance now

(_Come on, baby, do the loco-motion_)

I know you'll get to like it if you give it a chance now

(_Come on, baby, do the loco-motion_)

My little baby sister can do it with ease

It's easier than learning your ABCs

[Chorus] [All]

So come on, come on

Do the loco-motion with me

You gotta swing your hips now

Come on, baby, jump up, jump back

Oh well, I think you got the knack, oh

[Verse 2] [Lori and Leni]

Now that you can do it, let's make a chain now

(_Come on, baby, do the loco-motion_)

Chug-a chug-a motion like a railway train now

(_Come on, baby, do the loco-motion_)

Do it nice and easy now, don't lose control

A little bit of rhythm and a lot of soul

[Chorus] [All]

So come on, come on

Do the loco-motion with me

The loco-motion

So come on, come on

Do the loco-motion

So come on, come on

Do the loco-motion

[Verse 3] [Ronnie Anne and Carlota]

Move around the floor in a loco-motion

(_Come on, baby, do the loco-motion_)

Do it holding hands if you got the notion

(_Come on, baby, do the loco-motion_)

There's never been a dance that's so easy to do

It even makes you happy when you're feeling blue

[Chorus] [All **(Leni)**]

So come on, come on

Do the loco-motion with me

**(**_**Come on, do the loco-motion**_**)**

**(**_**Come on, do the loco-motion**_**)**

**(**_**Come on, do the loco-motion**_**)**

[Verse 4] [Sid, Adelaide, Lori and Leni]

Everybody's doing a brand new dance now

(_Come on, baby, do the loco-motion_)

I know you'll get to like it if you give it a chance now

(_Come on, baby, do the loco-motion_)

My little baby sister can do it with ease

It's easier than learning your ABCs

[Chorus] [All]

So come on, come on, do the loco-motion

Come on, come on, do the loco-motion

Come on, come on, do the loco-motion with me

You gotta swing your hips now, yeah

Come on, baby, jump up, jump back

Music fades

"That was one fun dance," Adelaide said after giggling a bit.

"So fun," Carlota commented. "I heard lily was one big pop music fan."

"Music music," Lily said.

Adelaide then commented, "hey Lisa."

"What's up?" Lisa asked.

"Is it true that you're a fan of west coast rap?"

Lisa told her yes.

"Interesting," Adelaide said.

What does she have in store? Keep tuning in to find out.


	32. Chapter 32- Express Yourself

Continuing from last time, Sid asked Lisa, "ever heard of NWA?"

"Lots of hip hop lovers have," Ronnie Anne said.

"Well," Sid commented. "Lisa, how would you like to do a bit of NWA?"

"I would love to," Lisa said.

With Luna and the McBrides once more on instrumentals, Lisa was on vocals with a little help from Ronnie Anne and Lynn Junior. Here's Express Yourself by NWA.

[Intro] [Lisa and Lynn]

**Lisa:** Yo, man, it's a lot of brothers out there flakin' and perpetratin' but scared to kick reality

**Lynn:** Man, you've been doin' all this dope producing, but you ain't had a chance to show 'em what time it is

**Lisa:** So what you want me to do? ... (Express yourself)

Music intro

[Verse 1: Lisa]

I'm expressing with my full capabilities

And now I'm living in correctional facilities

Cause some don't agree with how I do this

I get straight, meditate like a Buddhist

I'm dropping flavor, my behavior is hereditary

But my technique is very necessary

Blame it on Ice Cube, because he says it gets funky

When you got a subject and a predicate

Add it on a dope beat and that'll make you think

Some suckers just tickle me pink

To my stomach, cause they don't flow like this one

You know what? I won't hesitate to dis one

Or two before I'm through, so don't try to sing this

Some drop science, well I'm dropping English

Even if Yella makes it a cappella

I still express, yo I don't smoke weed or sess

Cause it's known to give a brother brain damage

And brain damage on the mic don't manage nothing

But making a sucker and you equal, don't be another sequel

[Chorus] [Ronnie Anne and Lynn Junior]

Express yourself (Ah, ah, ah yeah, ah yeah, ah yeah, ah yeah)

Express yourself (Smoke, smoke)

Come on and do it (Yeah, kick it over here)

Express yourself (Do it, do it, [?])

Express yourself

Come on and do it

[Verse 2: Lisa]

Now, getting back to the PG

That's program, and it's easy

Dre is back, new jacks are made hollow

Expressing ain't their subject because they like to follow

The words, the style, the trend, the records I spin

Again and again and again, yo, you on the other end

Watch a brother saying dope rhymes with no help

There's no fessing and guessing while I'm expressing myself

It's crazy to see people be

What society wants them to be, but not me

Ruthless is the way to go, they know

Others say rhymes that fail to be original

Or they kill where the hip-hop starts

Forget about the ghetto and rap for the pop charts

Some musicians cuss at home

But scared to use profanity when up on the microphone

Yeah, they want reality but you won't hear none

They rather exaggerate a little fiction

Some say no to drugs and take a stand

But after the show they go looking for the dopeman

Or they ban my group from the radio, hear N.W.A and say "Hell no!"

But you know it ain't all about wealth as long as you make a note to…

[Chorus] [Ronnie Anne and Lynn Junior]

Express yourself (Yeah, yeah, yeah, [?])

Express yourself

Come on and do it (Yeah, yeah, do it)

Express yourself (Dr. Dre, Dr. Dre [?] and N.W.A)

Express yourself

Come on and do it

Express yourself

[Verse 3: Lisa]

From the heart cause if you wanna start to move up the chart

Then expression is a big part of it

You ain't efficient when you flow

You ain't swift, moving like a tortoise, full of _rigor mortis_

There's a little bit more to show

I got rhymes in my mind, embedded like an embryo

Or a lesson, all of 'em expression

And if you start fessing, I got a Smith and Wesson for you

I might ignore your record because it has no bottom

I get loose in the summer, winter, spring and autumn

It's Dre on the mic, getting physical

Doing the job, N.W.A is the lynch mob

Yes, I'm macabre but you know you need this

And the knowledge is growing, just like a fetus

Or a tumor but here's the rumor

Dre is in the neighborhood and he's up to no good

When I start expressing myself, Yella slam it

Cause If I stay funky like this, I'm doing damage

Or I'mma be too hyped and need a straight jacket

I got knowledge and other suckers lack it

So, when you see Dre, a DJ on the mic

Ask what it's like, it's like we getting hype tonight

Cause if I strike, it ain't for your good health

But I won't strike if you just

[Outro: (Ronnie Anne) and Lynn Junior]

Express yourself (Yeah, yeah, this record's almost over, almost over, gotta get hyped up)

Express yourself (Do it, do it)

Come on and do it (Do it, do it, do it)

Express yourself (Compton's full of fakes, Compton's full of fakes, yeah)

Express yourself

Come on and do it (Do it, do it, do it)

Express yourself

Come on and do it (That's what she said, what she said)

Come on and do it

Come on and do it

Music wraps

"That was fun," Lynn Junior said to the others.

"Totally," Howard commented. "Harold and I must say Lisa. You sure know how to shoot some sick bars."

Lisa thanked the McBrides. "We should do this dope thing again someday."

The others were in total agreement.

"Well," Clyde said. "We better go. It's soon to be dinner time for us."

Carlota commented, "we should leave as well. Abuela's cooking is almost done."

With that everyone said goodbye, thus ending the video chat.

**AN: Why do this one with Lisa and Lynn Junior? Well, West Coast Rap combines hip hop and electronic music into one. If you saw the literally groove filled episode "Really Loud Music", you would know Lisa loves West Coast Rap and Lynn Junior loves electronic music. I might do a one shot with Lisa and Lynn Junior in the coming future. Should I? Should I not? What do you think?**


	33. Chapter 33- Friend Like Me

Luan, Lola and their dad, Lynn Senior, were chatting with Luna's bandmates, of which one is her best friend, Sam.

BTW, this one is a request by Pop Culture Fan 101.

After saying hi to one another, Sam asked Lola, "remember a while back when you told us how much you love show tunes?"

Lola answered, "yes. I totally remember. I love show tunes."

Lola and Luna's dad commented, "well, turns out, there's more to a show tune then when we first thought. Here, we'll show you an example."

With Luna and her bandmates on instrumentals, Lynn Senior was on vocals with a little help from Luna herself.

Here's Friend Like Me from the movie Aladdin by Ne-yo.

Pop Culture Fan 101, this one's for you.

Music intro

[Verse 1] [Lynn Sr]

Well, Ali Baba had them 40 thieves

Scheherazade had a thousand tales

But, master, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo, and how?

See, all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say -

[Chorus] [Lynn Sr and Luna]

"Mr. Aladdin, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order, jot it down"

You ain't never had a friend like me, ha ha ha

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

Come on, whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

[Verse 2] [Lynn Sr]

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss, the king, the shah!

Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish

How about a little more baklava?

Have some of column A

Try all of column B

I'm in the mood to help you, dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

_Wah-ah-ah, mo-my_

Wah-ah-ah, no-no

Wah-ah-ah, my my my

[Bridge] [Luna]

Can your friends do this?

Can your friends do that?

Can your friends pull this

Out their little hat?

Can your friends go poof?

Hey, looky here, ha ha

Can your friends go "Abracadabra," let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear

[Verse 3] [Lynn Sr]

So don't you sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your charge d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what's your wish? I really wanna know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so

[Chorus] [Lynn Sr and Luna]

Mister Aladdin, sir

Have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, you ain't

Never had a friend, never had a friend

[Outro] [Lynn Sr]

You ain't

Never... had a...

Friend... like

Me

Ya-ha-ha

Wah-ha-ha

You ain't never had a friend like me!

Music ends

Lola commented, "oh. So, that's what some people believe a show tune sounds like."

"You know it," Sam said. "I'm still wondering how long it's gonna be before we can set foot in that studio again."

"Hopefully soon," Lynn Senior said.

Luna wanted to continue chatting with her bandmates, so Lola and Lynn Senior said goodbye and left.

**AN: Have you seen the live action remake of Aladdin? I know what a lot of you are going to say. Yes, whether it's cool or cringe, it will never beat the original animated version. I may have seen a DVD version when I was younger, but who knows whether or nor I saw the whole thing. Again, a special thanks to Pop Culture Fan 101 for the request. I hope he likes this. What do you think?**


	34. Chapter 34- Vogue

**Luna and Sam are both at the McBrides this time. **

**"****I must admit," Sam said. "You have one cool house." **

**"****Thanks," Howard said. **

**That was when Leni came into chat mode. **

**"****Hey guys," Leni said. **

**After saying hi back, Sam asked, "whatcha doing?" **

**"****Voguing," Leni answered. "It's like a fashionista's way of dancing."**

**"I knew Leni would be the only one who would know that," Howard commented.**

**"I know," Leni replied. "Not gonna lie though. I wish I had something to sing along to." **

**Clyde got an idea. "I know one song. It's perfect for Leni to sing." **

**"****Which one?" Harold asked. **

**"****Just follow my lead," Clyde said. **

**With Luna, Sam and the McBrides on instrumentals, Leni was on vocals. **

**Here's Vogue by Madonna.**

Music Intro

[Intro]

Strike a pose

Strike a pose

Vogue (vogue, vogue)

Vogue (vogue, vogue)

[Verse 1]

Look around, everywhere you turn is heartache

It's everywhere that you go (look around)

You try everything you can to escape

The pain of life that you know (life that you know)

When all else fails and you long to be

Something better than you are today

I know a place where you can get away

It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so

[Chorus]

Come on, vogue

Let your body move to the music (move to the music)

Hey, hey, hey

Come on, vogue

Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow)

You know you can do it

[Verse 2]

All you need is your own imagination

So use it that's what it's for (that's what it's for)

Go inside, for your finest inspiration

Your dreams will open the door (open up the door)

It makes no difference if you're black or white

If you're a boy or a girl

If the music's pumping it will give you life

You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it

[Chorus]

Come on, vogue

Let your body groove to the music (groove to the music)

Hey, hey, hey

Come on, vogue

Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow)

You know you can do it

[Verse 3]

Beauty's where you find it

Not just where you bump and grind it

Soul is in the musical

That's where I feel so beautiful

Magical, life's a ball

So get up on the dance floor

[Chorus]

Come on, vogue

Let your body move to the music (move to the music)

Hey, hey, hey

Come on, vogue

Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow)

You know you can do it

[Refrain]

Vogue, (Vogue)

Beauty's where you find it (move to the music)

Vogue, (Vogue)

Beauty's where you find it (go with the flow)

[Verse 4]

Greta Garbo, and Monroe

Dietrich and DiMaggio

Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean

On the cover of a magazine

Grace Kelly, Harlow, Jean

Picture of a beauty queen

Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire

Ginger Rogers dance on air,

They had style, they had grace

Rita Hayworth gave good face

Lauren, Katherine, Lana too

Bette Davis, we love you

Ladies with an attitude

Fellas that were in the mood

Don't just stand there, let's get to it

Strike a pose, there's nothing to it

[Refrain]

Vogue, vogue

Vogue, vogue

(Move to the music)

Vogue, vogue

Vogue, vogue

(Go with the flow)

[Outro]

Oooh, you've got to

Let your body move to the music

Oooh, you've got to just

Let your body go with the flow

Oooh, you've got to just

Vogue

**"****You were totes right, Clyde," Leni commented. "This was the perfect song." **

**Clyde replied, "well, you are the fashionista in the family." **

**"****Thanks," Leni said. **

**"****Keep voguing and keep styling," Sam said. **

**"****I will," Leni said. **

**Everyone said goodbye thus ending the video chat.**


	35. Chapter 35- Spice Up Your Life

The Loud sisters and Cssagrandes were chatting with one another. Lincoln was hanging with Clyde today, which explains his absence from this. "Hey guys," Ronnie said. "Hey Ronnie," Lisa said. "What's shaking?" Bobby answered, "we're celebrating Hispanic Heritage Month." "Wonderful," Luan said. "You know, we found a bit of Latin Pop in the name of Girl Power that goes well with this special occasion." Both families were on board. They decided to let Ronnie, Carlota, Leni, Lori and Luan handal vocals while everyone else did instrumentals. Here's Spice Up Your Life by the Spice Girls.

Quick Music Intro

[Refrain: All]

La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

[Verse 1: Ronnie, Carlota, Lori and Luan]

When you're feeling sad and low

We will take you, where you gotta go

Smiling dancing, everything is free

All you need is, positivity

[Pre-Chorus: Luan & (All)]

Colours of the world (Spice up your life)

Every boy and every girl (Spice up your life)

People of the world (Spice up your life, ahh)

[Chorus: Ronnie, Carlota, Lori, Luan and Leni _with _Lori & **Leni with Ronnie**]

Slam it to the left _(if you're havin' a good time)_

Shake it to the right _(if you know that you feel fine)_

Chicas to the front **(uh, uh)**

Go round

Slam it to the left _(if you're havin' a good time)_

Shake it to the right _(if you know that you feel fine)_

Chicas to the front **(uh, uh)**

Hai, sí, ja! Hold tight!

[Refrain: All]

La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

[Verse 2: Ronnie, Carlota, Lori & Luan]

Yellow man in Timbuktu

Colourful both, me and you

Kung Fu fighting, dancing queen

Tribal spaceman, and all that's in between

[Pre-Chorus: Luan & (All)]

Colours of the world (Spice up your life)

Every boy and every girl (Spice up your life)

People of the world (Spice up your life, ahh)

[Chorus: Ronnie, Carlota, Lori & Luan, _Leni with Lori & __**Leni with Ronnie**_]

Slam it to the left _(if you're havin' a good time)_

Shake it to the right _(if you know that you feel fine)_

Chicas to the front **(uh, uh)**

Go round

Slam it to the left _(if you're havin' a good time)_

Shake it to the right _(if you know that you feel fine)_

Chicas to the front **(uh, uh)**

Hai, sí, ja! Hold tight!

[Bridge: All, _Ronnie_, **Leni**, Luan, (Lori) & **(Carlota**)]

_Flamenco_, **lambada**

_**But hip hop is harder**_

(We moonwalk the foxtrot)

**(Then polka, the salsa)**

Shake it shake it shake it, haka

Shake it shake it shake it, haka

_**Arriba!**_ Aha

[Pre-Chorus: Luan & (All)]

Colours of the world (Spice up your life)

Every boy and every girl (Spice up your life)

People of the world (Spice up your life, ahh)

[Chorus: Ronnie, Carlota, Lori & Luan, _Leni with Lori & __**Leni with Ronnie**_]

Slam it to the left _(if you're havin' a good time)_

Shake it to the right _(if you know that you feel fine)_

Chicas to the front **(uh, uh)**

Go round

Slam it to the left _(if you're havin' a good time)_

Shake it to the right _(if you know that you feel fine)_

Chicas to the front **(uh, uh)**

Hai, sí, ja! Hold tight!

"I gotta admit," Carlota said. "That was pretty fun." "Totes fun," Leni commented. "I can't wait until we do it again." "Hopefully, we'll be able to do it again soon," Hector said. "I would love for the 2 families to meet face to face once more." With that, everyone said goodbye to one another before clicking off for the time being. The end.

**AN: This is one of either 2 or possibly 3 songs joining in honor of Hispanic Heritage Month. After reading this, take some time to listen to some of the Latin American or Hispanic music made by some of the music stars you know and love. Until next time, have a great weekend and a Happy Hispanic Heritage Month. P.S. In honor of Hispanic Heritage Month, who do you think I should do next? Shakira or Gloria Estefan? Let me know what you think.**


	36. Chapter 36- Rhythm Is Gonna Get You

My tribute to Hispanic Heritage Month continues on here. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and their friends were video chatting with one another. They were mentioning music stars who are Latin American. The one that caught Ronnie and Stella was Gloria Estefan. "My family grew up with her music," Stella said. "Mine too," Ronnie said. "Maybe the two of you can do a duet," Zach said. Everyone else was up for it. While everyone else was on instrumentals, Ronnie and Stella were on vocals. Here's "Rhythm is Gonna Get You" by Gloria Estefan.

O eh, o eh

O eh, oo, aah

O eh, o, eh

O eh, oo, aah

Yah, yeah, goh

[Verse 1] [Ronnie]

At night

When you turn off all the lights

There's no place that you can hide

Oh no

The rhythm is gonna getcha

In bed

Throw the covers on your head

You pretend like you are dead

But I know it

The rhythm is gonna getcha

[Chorus] [Ronnie and Stella]

Rhythm is gonna getcha

Rhythm is gonna getcha

Rhythm is gonna get you

The rhythm is gonna get you tonight

[Verse 2] [Stella]

No way

You can fight it every day

But no matter what you say

You know it

The rhythm is gonna getcha

No clue

Of what's happening to you

And before this night is through

Ooh, baby

The rhythm is gonna getcha

[Chorus] [Ronnie and Stella]

Rhythm is gonna getcha

Rhythm is gonna getcha

Rhythm is gonna get you

The rhythm is gonna get you tonight

O eh, o eh

O eh, oo aah

O eh, o eh

O eh, oo aah

Yah, yeah, goh

Rhythm is gonna get'cha

Rhythm is gonna get'cha

Rhythm is gonna get you

The rhythm is gonna get you

Rhythm is gonna get'cha

Rhythm is gonna get'cha

Na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na

Na na na na na

O eh, o eh

O eh, oo aah

O eh, o eh

O eh, oo aah

Yah, yeah, goh

Na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na

Na na na na na

[Outro] [Ronnie]

O eh, o eh), the rhythm is gonna get you

Na na na na na na na

(O eh, oo aah), the rhythm is gonna get you

Na na na na na na na

O eh, o eh, o eh, o eh

O eh, oo aah, o eh, oo aah

Na na na na na na na

O eh, o eh, o eh, o eh

O eh, oo aah, o eh, oo aah

(O eh, o eh), the rhythm is gonna get you tonight

"That was fun," Stella said. "Totally fun," Ronnie commented. "I love Hispanic Heritage Month." Rusty commented, "I wish our school taught us a bit more about the Latin and Hispanic culture. I hear it sounds pretty rocking if you know what I mean." "It does," Sid said. "I think we should come together to learn a bit more about it." Everyone else was on board. With that, the video chat ended.


	37. Chapter 37- Hips Don't Lie

The third of the 3 songs added as part of my tribute to Hispanic Heritage Month. "You know," Carlota said. "If there's one music star that knows Latin American culture better than anyone, it's Shakira." "I love that girl," Ronnie Anne said. "How about we do a recording and then send it out to everyone else?" The others were up for it. Bobby added, "we can even make it a brother sister jam." Ronnie was so in. As a result, Bobby and Ronnie lead vocals while the remaining Casagrandes did instrumentals. Here's "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira and Wyclef Jean.

[Intro: Bobby]

Ladies up in here tonight

No fighting (We got the refugees up in here)

No fighting

No fighting

Shakira, Shakira

[Pre-Chorus: Bobby & Ronnie Anne]

I never really knew that she could dance like this (Hey)

She make a man wanna speak Spanish

¿Cómo se llama (Sí!), bonita? (Sí!)

Mi casa, su casa (Shakira, Shakira)

Oh baby, when you talk like that (Huh-uh) (Yeah)

You make a woman go mad (Oh)

So be wise (Sí!) and keep on (Sí!)

Reading the signs of my body (Uno, dos, tres, cuatro)

No fighting

[Chorus: Ronnie Anne & Bobby]

I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie (No fighting)

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see, baby? This is perfection

[Verse 1: Bobby]

Hey girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy (Huh-uh)

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing (Yeah)

That when you walk up on the dance floor nobody cannot ignore

The way you move your body, girl (Just smooth)

And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it

So you can keep on shaking it (Let's go)

[Pre-Chorus: Bobby & Ronnie Anne]

I never really knew that she could dance like this (Hey)

She make a man wanna speak Spanish

¿Cómo se llama (Sí!), bonita? (Sí!)

Mi casa, su casa (Shakira, Shakira)

Oh baby, when you talk like that (Huh-uh) (Oh)

You make a woman go mad (So bad) (Oh)

So be wise (Sí!) and keep on (Sí!)

Reading the signs of my body

No fighting

[Chorus: Ronnie Anne & Bobby]

I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie (No fighting)

And I'm starting to feel you, boy (Yeah)

Come on, let's go, real slow

Don't you see, baby? Así es perfecto

They know I'm on tonight (Yeah)

My hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby? This is perfection (Shakira, Shakira)

[Verse 2: Ronnie Anne & Bobby]

Oh boy, I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan (Yeah)

My will and self-restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't, so, you know

That's a bit too hard to explain (Uno, dos, tres, cuatro)

[Bridge 1: Bobby with Ronnie Anne]

Baila en la calle de noche (Uh, yeah)

Baila en la calle de día (Let's go!)

Baila en la calle de noche (Uh, yeah)

Baila en la calle de día (Let's go!)

[Pre-Chorus: Bobby & Ronnie Anne]

I never really knew that she could dance like this (Hey)

She make a man wanna speak Spanish (Yeah)

¿Cómo se llama (Sí!), bonita? (Sí!)

Mi casa, su casa (Shakira, Shakira)

Oh baby, when you talk like that (Huh-uh) (Oh)

You know you got me hypnotized (Oh)

So be wise (Sí! Uh) and keep on (Sí! Uh)

Reading the signs of my body (Yeah)

[Bridge 2: Bobby & Ronnie Anne]

Señorita, feel the conga

Let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Yeah, oh, yeah, ladies, sí! (Yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)

Mira, en Barranquilla se baila así, say it! (Yeah)

En Barranquilla se baila así (Yeah)

[Verse 3: Bobby with Ronnie Anne]

Yeah, she's so sexy, every man's fantasy

A refugee like me back with the Fugees from a third world country (Huh-uh)

I go back like when 'Pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty

We leave the whole club jazzy

Why the CIA wanna watch us?

It's the Colombians and Haitians

I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

Bo-bop-so-bop, no more do we snatch ropes

Refugees run the seas, 'cause we own our own boats, boats (No fighting)

[Chorus: Ronnie Anne & Bobby]

I'm on tonight

My hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you, boy

Come on, let's go, real slow

Baby, like this is perfecto (No fighting)

Oh, you know I'm on tonight

My hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection

[Outro: Bobby & Ronnie Anne]

No fighting

No fighting

They finished recording this little thing. "Do you think the others will like it?" Ronnie asked. "I bet they will," Maria commented. "Won't it be great if we can do something like this every day?" Frida Puga asked. The others agreed. Well, that's it until I return from Florida. For the time being, have a happy Hispanic Heritage Month.


	38. Chapter 38 - Anytime You Need A Friend

**AN: This one is a little long, but I feel like it's worth it. Did you want to let your emotions out alone when you first heard this? I did. Even with many restrictions loosened, many school and college students are still feeling this dreadful pandemic killed almost every friendship in America. This as well as believing each of us have no friends left. As you get into this, remember, you're never alone. You'll always have a friend no matter how far away they might be.**

Lincoln told his family that he got bullied into thinking he has no friends left, which got them upset. Stella, Jordan, Mollie and the Casagrandes were watching and found out as well. They decided to team up to let Lincoln know he still has friends no matter what other people say.

With Luna and her bandmates on instrumentals, Leni and Ronnie did lead vocals while Jordan, Mollie, Stella, Carlota, Lori and Luan were on backup. Here's "Anytime You Need a Friend" by Mariah Carey.

[Music intro - short instrumental]

[Verse 1: Leni and Ronnie Anne]

If you're lonely

And need a friend

And troubles seem like

They never end

Just remember

To keep the faith

And love will be there

To light the way, yeah

[Chorus: Leni and Ronnie with Jordan, Mollie, Stella, Carlota, Lori and Luan]

Anytime you need a friend

I will be here

Never be alone again

So don't you fear

Even if you're miles away

I'm by your side

So don't you ever be lonely

Love will make it alright

[Verse 2: Leni and Ronnie Anne]

When the shadows are closing in

And your spirit diminishing

Just remember

You're not alone

And love will be there

To guide you home, oh

[Chorus: Leni and Ronnie with Jordan, Mollie, Stella, Carlota, Lori and Luan]

Anytime you need a friend

I will be here

Never be alone again (No, oh)

So don't you fear (No, no, no, no)

Even if you're miles away (Even if you're miles away)

I'm by your side

Don't you ever be lonely

Love will make it alright

[Bridge: Leni and Ronnie Anne]

If you just believe in me

I will love you endlessly, oh

Take my hand

Take me into your heart

I'll be there forever, baby

I won't let go

I'll never let go

[Chorus: Leni and Ronnie with Jordan, Mollie, Stella, Carlota, Lori and Luan]

Anytime you need a friend

I will be here

Never be alone again (No, no)

So don't you fear (Don't worry, don't fear, yeah)

Even if you're miles away

I'm by your side (I'm with you wherever you are)

So don't you ever be lonely

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright

Anytime you need a friend

I will be here (Yeah, you know it's alright)

Never be alone again (Oh, woah)

So don't you fear (Don't never fear)

Even if you're miles away (Oh)

I'm by your side (I'm by your side)

Don't you ever be lonely

It's alright, it's alright (Yeah)

Anytime you need a friend (Anytime)

I will be here (Oh)

You'll never be alone again (You'll never be alone)

So don't you fear (You never will)

Even if you're miles away (Oh)

I'm by your side (I'm by your side)

Don't you ever be lonely

It's alright, it's alright (Yeah, yeah)

Anytime you need a friend

I will be here

Lincoln: I don't know what to say guys.

Lynn Junior: You don't have to say anything.

Stella: We'll always be here for you dear friend.

Luan: All of us will

Jordan: Someone needs a hug.

Rita: A big hug.

Lincoln's family gave him some love to remember. Jordan, Mollie and Stella got in as well.

**AN: Everyone beware. My 2020 Halloween special is next with these suggestions.**

**Disturbia by Rihanna**

**Ghosts by Michael Jackson**

**A Nightmare On My Street by DJ Jazzy Jeff and the Fresh Prince**

**Superstition by Stevie Wonder**

**Which of those do you think I should do?**


	39. Chapter 39 - This is Halloween

**AN: Part one of the Halloween special. Both the Louds and the Casagrandes are pumped for the big holiday, except for Lynn Senior who's hiding away this year. Here in Pennsylvania, many Halloween events are cancelled until next year due to Covid 19 restrictions. However, that won't stop me from grooving out.** **Special Thanks to ****PopCultureFan101 for the suggestion. Too bad barely anyone in my area** **will****be celebrating Halloween this year.**

With Luna, Sam, Lincoln and Bobby on instrumentals, the rest of the 2 families did vocals.

Here's "This Is Halloween" by Marilyn Manson.

Music intro

[CJ, Carl and Carlota Casagrande]

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

[Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Maria and Arturo Santiago]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

[Carlos, Frida Puga, Rosa and Hector Casagrande]

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

[Lucy Loud]

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

[Lincoln Loud]

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

[Lori and Leni Loud]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

[Luan, Luna and Lynn Loud]

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

[Hector Casagrande]

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

[Lana, Lisa and Lola Loud]

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

[Rita Loud, Arturo Santiago and Carlos Casagrande]

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

[Arturo Santiago]

Aren't you scared?

[Carlota, Frida Puga and Rosa Casagrande]

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

[CJ Casagrande]

Everybody scream, everybody scream

[Lincoln Loud]

In our town of Halloween!

[Carl Casagrande]

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

[Arturo Santiago]

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

[CJ Casagrande]

I am the wind blowing through your hair

[Lucy Loud]

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

[Luan, Luna and Lynn Junior Loud]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

[Ronnie Anne, Lincoln and Luan]

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

[Rita Loud, Maria Santiago and Frida Puga Casagrande]

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

[Luan, Luna and Lynn Junior]

In this town

[Hector Casagrande]

Don't we love it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

[Luan, Luna and Lynn Junior]

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

[Carlos Casagrande & Arturo Santiago]

Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?

[Rita, Lynn Junior and Luan Loud]

Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!

[Everyone]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

[Ronnie Anne, Lincoln and Luan]

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

[Everyone]

La, la, la, (Halloween! Halloween!)

La-la-la, la, la (Halloween! Halloween!)

La-la-la, la, la, (Halloween! Halloween!)

La-la-la, la-la-la, hey!

End

Lincoln: That was fun. Halloween is going to be so fun.

Lucy: We're so playing this while people walk into the haunted maze.

Ronnie: And doing the vampire boogie was a nice addition to this jam.

Bobby: Thanks. Hey Loud siblings, what happened to your dad?

Leni: He doesn't like Halloween, so he's hiding away until it's over.

Arturo: We understand guys. When I was in Puerto Rico, some of the workers I met didn't like Halloween either.

**AN: One final time, ****Special Thanks to ****PopCultureFan101 for the suggestion. Too bad barely anyone in my area** **will****be celebrating Halloween this year. Covid 19 suspended a lot of festivities until next year. Remember, this is just part 1. Part 2 will come later this week. Until then, stay smart and stay safe.**


	40. Chapter 40 - Ghost by Michael Jackson

**AN: Welcome to part 2 of my Halloween special. Like I said previously, many Halloween events are cancelled due to Covid-19 restrictions. However, it's not gonna stop any of us from grooving out to something totally awesome. As the semester enters the final quarter for me, I feel like a ghost is telling me to release an anxiety attack. That is what inspired me to do this. Still trying to find positive outlets. **

Ronnie, Bobby, Maria and Arturo are on instrumentals, while Lincoln, Lucy and Lana are on vocals. Here's "Ghost" by Michael Jackson.

[Music intro]

[Verse 1] [Lucy]

There's a ghost down in the hall

There's a ghoul upon the bed

There's something in the walls

There's blood up on the stairs

And it's floating through the room

And there's nothing I can see

I know This place is doomed

Because now it's haunting me

[Bridge] [Lincoln]

I don't understand it

Hey

I don't understand it!

Aaow

[Verse 2] [Lucy]

There's a tapping in the floor

There's a creak behind the door

There's a rocking in the chair

But there's no-one sitting there

There's a ghostly smell around

But nobody to be found

And a coughing and a yawning

Where a restless soul is going

[Bridge] [Lincoln]

Don't understand it

(Got a ghost, got a break in the walls)

Hey!

(Got a ghoul, got a break in the halls)

Don't understand it

(Got a ghost, got a break in the walls)

Hey!

(Got a ghoul, got a break in the halls)

[Chorus 1] [Lincoln and Lana]

And who gave you the right to scare my family?

And who gave you the right to shame my baby, she needs me

And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?

You put a knife in my back, shot an arrow in me!

Tell me, are you the ghost of jealousy?

The ghost of jealousy

[Verse 3] [Lucy]

There's a tapping in the floor

There's a creak behind the door

There's a rocking in the chair

But nobody sitting there

There's a ghostly smell around

But nobody to be found

And a coffin in-lay open

Where a restless soul is spoiling

[Bridge] [Lincoln]

Don't understand it!

(Gotta ghost gotta break in the walls)

Yeah Yeah!

(Got a ghoul, got a break in the halls)

Don't understand it!

(Got a ghost, got a break in the walls)

You're just a dog gone!

(Got a ghoul, got a break in the halls)

Aaow!

[Chorus 2] [Lincoln and Lucy]

And who gave you the right to scare my family?

And who gave you the right to scare my baby

She needs me

And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?

And who gave you the right to take intrusion

To see me?

[Chorus 1] [Lincoln and Lana]

And who gave you the right to shake my family?

And who gave you the right to hurt my baby

She needs me

And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?

You put a knife in my back, shot an arrow in me!

Tell me, are you the ghost of jealousy?

A suckin' ghost of jealousy

Aaow!

Instrumental Break

[Chorus 2] [Lincoln and Lucy]

And who gave you the right to shake my family?

And who gave you the right to shake my baby

She needs me

And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?

And who gave you the right to take intrusion

To see me?

And who gave you the right to hurt my family?

And who gave you the right hurt my baby, she needs me

And who gave you the right to scare my family tree?

You put a knife in my back, shot an arrow in me!

Tell me, are you the ghost of jealousy?

The ghost of jealousy

Aaow!

[Outro] [Lincoln and Lana]

Dog gone

But there's no doubt about it, piece of mind

Tell me, are you the ghost of jealousy?

End

Lincoln: That was fun.

Arturo: No one can resist the king of pop. He's such a legendary superstar.

*Lynn Senior screaming from upstairs*

Carlota: Hey guys, what was that screaming?

Lucy: Hey guys, we better get that ghost out of dad's hiding place.

Lincoln: Let's go. Happy Halloween Casagrandes.

Ronnie Anne: Happy Halloween Loud House.

**AN: And that wraps up my Halloween special. I bet the Loud, Santiago and Casagrandes families will have a rocking Halloween. I still feel sorry that it's not gonna be that much like that for us. Either way, enjoy the weekend and have a safe and Happy Halloween. *Insert spooky laughter noise***


End file.
